New Hope
by karen.Dw
Summary: Clarke watches as the door of the Eligius prisoners ship opens. She hopes to see her friends walk out of the ship, but if she's being realistic she knows that will not be the case. This is a story about what I think/hope will happen after the ending of season 4. A story about friendship, loyalty, pain and love. Focusing on Bellarke, but also including the other characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is the first story that I'm posting here. My first language is not English so I'm sorry of the spelling isn't always correct. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm open for reviews and tips**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any characters.**_

Clark read the words that were on the ship again, 'Elisius' and 'prisoner transport'. This was not right. That was not the ship in which her friends would come. But on the other hand, it was the place she had told them to land.

She lowered her gun and ran back to the vehicle where Madi was hiding the guns.

'What's wrong Clark?' the girl asked. The last five years this girl had been the only human contact that Clarke had had so the girl knew her very well by now and she was sure Madi could read Clark's expression and knew something was wrong.

Clarke helped to put their stuff into the vehicle and pulled the blanked over the car, so it was hidden and camouflaged.

'That's not the ship in which my friends left.'

Clarke wanted to be optimistic. She wanted to believe that her friends were on that ship, that they had returned. But if there was one thing that she learned the last years since she had come to earth, then it was that hope was something that you better did not have because the only thing waiting for you would be disappointment.

'Maybe they found that one in space or the other one broke down?'

Clarke forced a smile on her face and laid a hand on Madi's shoulder. Although Clark had learned to not have hope, Madi had always thought positive about everything and that was wat she loved about the girl. In one way she saw her younger self in Madi.

'I don't know Madi, but let's hope you're right.'

She didn't want to be negative towards Madi and who knows, maybe there was a good explanation why that ship was here and on this place. She had to go and check out who would exit the ship. Clarke grabbed the gun she had used earlier to look at the ship and started walking towards the forest after telling Madi to wait near the car.

'No! Clarke, I want to come too! If it's Bellamy and Raven I want to meet them!'

'Madi. If it's not them it will be dangerous. We don't know those people or what they want.'

Disappointment was clear to see on her face.

Clarke signed. 'Ok. You can come. Grab your gun.'

The girl let out a sound of excitement and grabbed her gun. Clarke grabbed her arm to halt her.

'I want you to stay near me. I'll need you to look out that nobody spots us. Get that?' Clarke spoke with a serious tone. The girl nodded as an answer.

Clarke was hiding between some high bushes, at the side of the clearing. From here she had the perfect view on the ship. Madi was right next to her, placing her gun so she would be able to watch the ship. She looked very excited. The total opposite of Clarke who was more worried than excited. She couldn't blame Madi for being excited. The last five years she had heard stories about her life with her friends on the ground. How they fought against the mountain men, how Bellamy and her were leading a group of people and even were able to make an alliance with the grounders. She saw them as heroes, so of course she was excited to see the faces of the people she heard all those stories about. Clarke positioned her own gun until she had a clear view on the entrance of the ship. It was still closed, so that meant nobody had left already. Good.

Just as she wanted to say to Madi to stay low she heard the sound of air escaping and immediately her eye went back to the loop on her gun. The door was opening. Her grip on the gun tightened and she felt her knuckles turn white.

The door opened further, but the only thing she saw was smoke and darkness. She was able to make out a figure in the darkness, a silhouette. It was clearly that of a man. She felt her hearth make a jump. The height and build of the silhouette felt familiar. It couldn't be… Bellamy?

The figure stepped forward in the sunlight and as fast as the hope came it left. The man standing in front of the ship was someone she never had seen before. The man was blonde and now that she looked better he had much smaller shoulders than Bellamy.

'That guys doesn't look like anyone from your drawings.' Madi's comment made Clarke swallow and realise that it weren't her friends on the ship. They didn't came back and they probably would never come back.

'I'm sorry Madi.' She didn't know why she apologised. Maybe she did it for herself, because she didn't wanted to show disappointment. Madi still had her eye against the loop of her gun.

'Wait! Raven!'

Clarke immediately looked back towards the ship. Madi was right. There, in the entrance of the ship stood Raven. Clarke felt tears dwell up and wiped them away with the sleeve of her jacket. Raven had made it back. So her other friends had to be there too. She almost wanted to stand up and run to her friend until she noticed a very important detail. Next to Raven stood a woman who was holding a gun to her friends side.

 **So, that was the first part. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter!** **The first chapters will be slow because I want to build the story from a base and don't want to just skip to the good parts.** **I'm sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter II:** **May we meet again**

The woman next to Raven bended towards her and whispered something in her ear. The girl's face wasn't too happy, but the woman lowered the gun and pushed Raven forward.

Clarke only now realized she had been holding her breath. She inhaled some air to fill her lungs.

'That's Raven right? Who are the others?' Clarke was surprised at the voice from Madi, who had crawled closer so that she was next to Clarke.

'Yeah that's her, but I don't know who those other people are. I don't think they're too friendly since they were just holding a gun to Raven's side.'

Here eye never left Raven while she gave an answer to Madi. Raven looked just like she remembered. She still had that strong look in her eyes, even though dark circles had formed beneath them. She also noticed that her pace was strong and she wasn't limping. That made her smile. She still remembered the day were she had to tell Raven that she would probably never walk again like it was yesterday. Clarke was glad that Raven had recovered from that or that she had found another solution that made her able to walk with no effort or with the help of a brace.

'What do we do now?'

Clarke didn't know how to answer to that question. She had no idea what she should be doing next. She only knew for sure that she needed to speak to Raven, but that wasn't an easy tasks since it was clear that those people that were with her wouldn't leave her out of their sight.

'I need to talk to Raven, but I have no idea how we can get her away from those people.'

She was honest towards Madi.

'I might have an idea.' Clarke looked at Madi who had a big smile on her face after she said those words.

'I'm not going to like this plan am I?'

'You never like the plans I come up with.'

'Well, that's because most of the time those plans mean that someone, mostly you, will be put in danger. Like when you wanted to hunt down that wolf the other time.' Clarke remembered how Madi had tried to hunt down the wolf that had destroyed their camp and eaten their food. It almost ended with her being the next meal of the wolf.

'Well, then you won't like this plan, cause it's the same plan.'

Clarke sighed. She didn't like the idea of putting Madi in danger, but at this moment there was need for drastic measurements if she wanted to talk to Raven. 'Ok, tell me what your plan is.'

Madi got excited really fast and explained what she wanted to do.

'Well it looks like there are with only three of them. Raven and those other two. If I can get their attention and lure one of them away, you'll only need to take care of the other one and you'll be able to save Raven.'

The plan wasn't that bad, but there was only one minor detail she didn't like about it. Those people would know that there were still people alive on the ground and if she took Raven away, who knew what they would do with the others if they were also held captive.

Clarke looked back at Raven through her gun and saw that they were coming in their direction to check out the woods. Then it came to her. Rocket Fuel. Clarke smiled at the idea that even after all those years the thing they had used in the past could mean their saving one more time.

'I like your plan Madi, but let's adjust a few things.'

Clarke and Madi left their hiding spot, went back to there camp and that night they went over the plan. Madi liked it as soon as Clarke ended explaining it. The plan wasn't fool proof, but it was the best way to get her to her friends and to try to get them out of the ship. It would all depend on how those strangers would react and how hostile they would be, but right now she wanted to take the risk. She just needed to see her friends again and make sure they were alright.

The next day Clarke and Madi were on the way as soon as the sun had risen. Madi was armed with a gun but Clarke wasn't. She was nervous. She didn't like the idea that Madi would play an important role in this plan. The good thing was that Madi wouldn't be put in danger if she did what Clarke had told her to do. Clarke was the one who would be put in danger. It all depended on how those people would react and that was what she didn't like. For all she knew the plan would fail from the start if she didn't estimated those people's reaction right.

The way to the edge of the forest was quiet. Clarke and Madi didn't speak until they were at the edge. There was a lot of movement around the ship. People were moving stuff out of the ship. There was no guard to be seen, nobody that kept an eye on the edge of the forest. That was a good thing, cause that meant that they thought nobody except themselves lived on the earth. Well, then they were in for a surprise.

'You know what to do Madi?'

The girl nodded and Clarke could see tears welling up in the eyes of the girl that stood before her. She immediately pulled Madi in a hug.

'You'll be fine _ai natblida,_ my nightblood.' She whispered to her.

'I'm not afraid of my own safety Clarke. I'm afraid that something will happen to you and that I won't be there to help or save you.'

Those world made Clarke hug the girl even more. 'I'm not going to lose this fight _Ai yongon_. The next time you'll see me I will be with Raven, Monty, Bellamy and the rest. You'll finally will be able to meet them.' It was a promise she wanted to make, because she would do anything to make it come true.

'Ai hod yu in. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.'

'I Love you too Madi and we will meet each other again, I promise that. In five days I'll meet you at the camp.' She planted a kiss on the cheek of the girl and then let go of her to step outside into the clearing.

* * *

 **That was part 2. I hope you guys liked it. Let's hope for a reunion in the next part!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter III. I tried my best to build some suspense so I hope it worked. I'm really looking forward to writing chapter IV after this one! Enjoy! I'm always open for feedback or tips.  
**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter III:**

It took the people that were working around the ship some seconds to notice Clarke who was walking from the edge of the forest in the direction of the ship. At first they just stared at her. As if they saw a human being for the first time in their lives. Then someone screamed 'a grounder!' and people started moving. Two people with guns came running in her direction and pointed the gun at her. Clarke lifted her hands in the air to make sure to show them she was not armed. She had to refrain herself from not grinning when the woman called her a grounder before. It was clear that they knew about what had happened on the ground before the second Praimfaya. She guessed that her friends had told them the story about their life after landing on the earth. She still found it funny that right now she was the grounder and they were the intruders. She could now imagine how the grounders must have felt when the hundred and the ark had landed on earth. The fact that they called her a grounder gave her a feeling of power. It was that power she intended to use. She wanted them to be afraid of them. She wanted them to think that their life was at risk.

This morning Clarke had painted her face to make everything look more real. To give her that wild look. Her eyes were surrounded with black paint which made her eyes stand out even more.

The two guard who were pointing a gun at her now stood before her, but kept a certain distance.

'Who are you?' The woman of the two spoke.

'I'm _Klark kom Skaikru._ ' She had planned to speak in the native language of the former grounders. She wanted to honour them and at the same time she wanted to show the people before her that she was different from them.

The both guards looked at each other with a look that was a mix of panic and interest.

'I want an audience with your leader,' she followed since the two guard didn't seem to know what to do next. She didn't had all day.

Some minutes later two more guards had joined the first two and she was being lead into the ship. The guns were never lowered and the guards seemed to be ready to shoot as soon as she would show any sign of wanting to escape or attack them.

Clarke tried to look around as much as she could. She hoped to see any glimpse of Raven, Monty or Bellamy. Just any sign that they were here. Unfortunately, the only thing she saw were the eyes of people she did not know staring at her as she passed them. After what felt like an eternity they held halt before a door.

'I'm warning you,' it was the same woman as before that spoke ', don't get anything in your mind or I'll shoot you in the head.'

Clarke looked at the woman indifferently. She was nothing with threats. In a fair one versus one fight, Clarke would take less than a minute to win from the woman. Unfortunately fights were never fair here on the earth, but that did not mean she would show any signs of fear.

The door before her opened and she walked inside a room that was big enough to hold a big feast. The walls were decorated with graffiti paintings and at the end of the room was a table where four people were sitting around. One of the chairs had a higher backrest than the other so she assumed it was the seat of their leader.

'Captain,' one of the guards spoke ', we found a grounder.'

Clarke made an amused sound that didn't went unnoticed by the guards. They 'found' here, sure if that was what they wanted to tell themselves.

The person that was sitting in the big chair now stood and turned towards her. He looked like trouble, that was the first thing she thought when she saw his face and expression. He was mostly a few years older than herself. His hair was dark blond and pushed back and over the right side of his face ran a big scar that ended at the corner of his mouth. He was smiling but because the scar it gave him a sinister look.

He walked up to her.

'Well well, what do we have here. A grounder.'

The guy held halt before her and now she saw how tall he was because she had to look up to keep eye contact with him. He stood way to close to her liking. It was obvious that these people didn't know about personal space.

'And here we were thinking we would be alone on earth after what happened six years ago.'

His hand came forwards as if he wanted to stroke her hair but Clarke pulled away her head and gave him a warning glare. If he even dared to touch her.

'They were true when they told that these grounders had a fighting spirit.' The guys looked around and laughed what made other people in the room laugh too. This guy sure was full of himself Clarke thought. Clarke only felt hope. They, he must be referring to her friends.

'I like it,' he said and let his hand fall to his side but his dark green eyes found hers again ', I like my woman feisty. My name is Ethan Adkin, but you can just call me captain.' He ended his sentence with a wink.

Clarke had to hold her composure not to puke. What was wrong with this guy. If he was waiting for her to introduce herself, well then he was wrong. Clarke just remained quiet and she did not break eye contact, however difficult it was. She wanted to remain in power, whatever power she still had that was.

'Does she understand me?' Adkin asked one of the guards when he looked annoyed for not getting any response from Clarke.

'I think so. She spoke a weird language before but she also spoke English cause she said she wanted to talk to our leader.'

'Well here I am,' Adkin said to Clarke and he held his arms out ', so speak.'

Clarke wanted to start talking to make clear for what reason she was here but then they were disturbed by a man who came inside the room from a door in the corner behind the table.

The man held halt next to Adkin and bowed. 'Captain.'

'Yes Jason. Speak. What is the problem?'

'He's trying to escape again.'

Adkin sighed. 'When is this little pup of me going to learn there is no use in trying to fight us. It will be his dead'

Adkin then looked like he had an idea. His eyes went from Jason to Clarke. 'Let's try something will we. I'm curious. Maybe…'

He smiled at Clarke, but she just kept her look neutral. She had the feeling something was going to happen and she wouldn't like it. It was obvious he had something in his mind and Clarke was annoyed by the fact that at this moment she couldn't follow.

'Jason. Bring me my pet. Let's see if maybe he calms down when he sees this grounder. He's been feisty ever since we decided to come to earth.'

'Yes sir.' Jason went back through the door he had come through. A little later, she heard the clanking of chains that came in her direction. Jason appeared back and pulled a chain behind him.

Clarke let out a gasp when she saw to what the chain was attached. The chain ended with a belt that was around the neck of a person. A young man with dark brown hair and dark eyes who she would recognize out of the thousand. Bellamy.

 **So that was it! What a reunion, no? Curious about what will happen next? I'll try to write the next chapter before next week.**

 **Xx**

 **Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter IV. A lot sooner than expected, but I just needed to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And remember feedback and reviews are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any character (although I would love it :p)**

* * *

 **Chapter IV:**

Bellamy. She said the name in her mind. Her eyes went over the boy and she felt her hearth brake. What had they done to him? His hands were bound together and she could she red flesh beneath the ropes used to tie his hands together. His clothes were torn and she could see that the skin beneath his cloths showed bruises just as his face. His eyes were averted to the ground so he hadn't seen her yet. Clarke wanted to run to him, hug him close, take care of him and most of all kill the people that did this to him. She gritted her teeth together to hold her back from doing all those things. She now understood Adkin's plan. He wanted to find out if they were connected. He wanted to use her against Bellamy or the other way around.

'So little grounder, what do you think of my little pet?'

The word grounder made Bellamy lift his head. As soon as he saw the girl that stood before the captain his eyes went big. Girl, no, that wasn't the right word anymore. Woman. What Bellamy saw was a woman. Someone he thought he had lost and who he had mourned.

'Clarke,' he said without realizing he just had said her name. He started walking forward into the direction of Clarke but Jason pulled the chain, which caused him to be pulled backwards and lose his balance and stumble to the ground. If he had his full power he would have been able to just get free from the grip of Jason on the chain, but since he hadn't eaten in two days he had lost a lot of his strength.

'What did you say Blake?' Adkin looked amused.

Clarke swallowed hard. Her whole body screamed to run to Bellamy, to do something but she knew that at this moment that would be just what Adkin wanted. I'm in power. That was what Clarke said in her head to herself to make sure she kept calm and didn't show any emotions on the outside for Adkin to see. She adverted her eyes from Bellamy who was smiling at her even though he was certainly not in a position to be smiling.

'I'm not here to play around,' is what Clarke said and she was surprised that her voice sounded firm.

'So she does speak English.'

Her eyes found Bellamy's again and she could see questioning in his.

' _Ste yuj._ _Ai na dula ai na du_. _'_ was what she said then, her eyes not leaving Bellamy' wanted Bellamy to know that she cared, and that she had a plan. She would need him to play along. Telling him -stay strong and that she would do all she can- in the native language was the best way to bring him her message. The invaders wouldn't understand it and Bellamy would.

Clarke thought she made out a little nod from Bellamy.

'What did you say?' Adkin asked.

'I said that I'm here to warn you,' she lied ', you're intruding our lands.'

'OUR lands? And who's lands might this be? For all we know everybody should be dead. We were told everybody died.'

'Not all of us died and you're not welcome, for sure when I see with my own eyes how you treat people.' She nodded in the direction of Bellamy to make sure he knew she was talking about the way he treated him. She knew that these people were bad news and negotiating wouldn't be on the table.

'Now, let's not jump to conclusions. Let's talk. Maybe we can get to some kind of agreement?'

'I doubt we can.' She wasn't going to be all kind and welcoming to them.

'Well I have a question for you then,' Adkin invaded her personal space again and grabbed a lock of hair and moved it between his fingers. Clarke's hand shot up to push him away but he grabbed her hand before she could push him and held it in a hard grip.

He bended forward so his lips were right next to her ear. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she heard chains clattering.

'If YOUR people don't want us to be here, then why are you here? Why don't they just attack? Why send one person down here, unarmed on top of that, to just tell us to go away? I think you're bluffing.'

Clarke clenched her jaws and moved her head hard to the side so it collided with Adkin's head. She heard a yelp of pain and smiled when Adkin moved back, grabbing his head in pain. Her attack made the guards move forwards and now she was surrounded by five guards who had their guns pointed at her.

Adkin held is hand up and the guns were lowered.

'You sure are feisty,' he said and again he moved closer to her ', I like that.'

Clarke gave him an warning look.

'Grab her.'

Before she could react two guys grabbed her arms. She tried to get herself out of their grip, but it was to no use.

Adkins grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look up.

'Let's get to know each other a little bit better.' He then made a signal with his hand and she was being dragged out of the room. She turned her head to look at Bellamy who was trying to move in her direction but was held back by the chain. She gave him a little reassuring smile before the doors closed behind her.

* * *

 **So that was chapter Bellamy / Clarke reunion is not spectacular, but I'll make up for that in a later chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those that started following this story, thank you so much. It gives me the motivation to continue he story and post faster. Here is chapter V.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter V**

Clarke was put inside a room that she could only describe as a cell. It was pitch dark inside aside from the light that came through a little window that was in the door. She looked around but her eyes weren't yet adjusted to the dark. She put her hands around herself against the cold that came from the metal walls. She started walking around to explore the room until she saw to figures sitting next to one another on the floor. Instantly she was on her guard.

Clarke walked closer to the pair, hands ready to strike out if needed. She saw the two figures starting to move, also standing up, backs against the wall.

'Who are you guys?' Clarke called to the two.

She heard whispers, but their voices were too low to be heard by Clarke. They started moving in her direction and then the light from the little window hit their faces.

They stood there for a moment. Clarke looked at the two persons in front of her and the two faces she was looking at stared back. Then it happened fast. Before she knew it she had thrown her hands around the most left person.

'Murphy! I'm so happy to see you!'

She heard laughter from him. A sound she had hated so much before, but now she was so happy to hear it.

'That's something I thought I would never hear, but I'm glad to see you're alive and well Clarke.'

Murphy's voice sounded honestly relieved and the boy hugged her back. Clarke released him and turned to the other person only to hug her too.

'I'm glad to see you too Emori.' She smiled at the girl when she released her from the hug.

'I can't believe it. All this time you were alive? How did you survive?' Murphy studied her from top to toe as if he was expecting her to have only one leg or something.

'I almost didn't. After I could turn the satellite in the right direction I was hit by the storm and I just made it back to Becca's lab. I was hurt. Badly. I thought I was dead, but then I woke up and it looked like I was healing. The nightblood. It made me recover. But that's not what's important. What happened to you guys. Who are these people? Why are you two here and where are the others?.'

'Wow Clarke, slow down. Too many questions. If you want me to give you an answer to all those questions we'll need a week.'

'It's not like we got anywhere to go,' Clarke answered to that.

'Good point.'

They sat down against the wall where Murphy and Emori had been sitting before.

'Well, let's start at the beginning,' Murphy started ,'we made it to the ring because of you.'

'Thank you for that by the way', Emori interrupted and Clarke smiled at her as an answer. Right now if she looked back she wouldn't have changed a thing if that day would come again.

'Once there we had a problem with the ventilation, but Monty and Bellamy fixed it just in time.'

Clarke smiled at the idea that Monty had saved the day again with his smart mind.

Murphy continued his story. 'The first days, weeks were quiet. We thought that you were dead Clarke. Everybody had still to grasp the situation, the fact that we could not return to earth for some years. Then, after some time we started to build a life in the ring. Some had it harder than others, but we survived.'

Clarke could read sadness on Murphy's face.

'Did everyone make it Murphy? Is everyone still on this ship?'

Murphy's eyes adverted to the ground so he didn't even had to speak for her to know the answer.

'Who? Who died?'

It was Emori that answered. 'Echo. She couldn't handle the fact that she had to live between metal walls and she was not able to adjust to the life in space. Eventually she just perished.'

She never liked Echo. The girl had no loyalty in Clarke's eyes, but still she had helped her friends so she hoped the girl didn't had to suffer too much. Clarke also was glad that the rest was alive.

'So, how did you end up with these people?' Clarke wanted to know that part.

'Well we had been there for four years and were starting to make plans to come back. Then they entered our ship. We tried to keep them away and fought them, but we were outnumbered. They took us prison and took all our stuff to use it for themselves. From there we were separated. Raven was useful for them because of her smart brain so they blackmailed her to work for them. Monty and Harper just didn't fight back and Monty is now working for them and Harper just followed him.'

Clarke closed her eyes when Murphy started talking about how there people had used her friends. For two years they had lived this way. It also wasn't like Monty thought Clarke to just give himself over.

'It looked like they had no use for us, so they just put us here. And then there's Bellamy. You know how he is. He wanted to fight for us. If I remember correctly he even killed the right hand from their leader and well … their leader took him away from us and I have no idea what happened to him from there. Is don't even know if he's still alive.'

'He is,' Clarke said and her eyes opened again.

'You saw him? How is he?'

'He's not good. I saw him when they took me to their captain. He treated Bellamy like he was some kind of animal. He was chained and bruised.' Clarke didn't wanted to recall the image of Bellamy she had seen some minutes earlier.

Emori had her hand in front of her mouth and Murphy just shaked his head.

'These people are not right in their head. I think they were scavenge hunter in space. Their first generation were prisoners who took over the ship after the first Praimfaya.'

Clarke had to agree with what Murphy had said about them. It was true that they were not in their right mind.

'Can I ask you something Clarke?' Murphy's face was suddenly very serious and it changed the atmosphere.

'Sure.'

'Why are you here, taken prison?'

The corners of Clarke's mouth went up. 'Well I thought that was obvious. I'm here to get you guys out of here.'

The next minutes were spent by explaining to Murphy and Emori what the plan was. After that they talked some more about their lives and how they had lived the last six years.

After what felt like some hours the door to the cell opened.

'Grounder, come out.'

Clarke looked at the guys standing in the door.

'I'll see you guys later. I'll come and get you guys so keep safe.' She hugged both Murphy and Emori one last time before she walked to the door.

* * *

 **That was chapter V. I know it's a slow chapter where nothing really happens, but I found it important to use one chapter to explain what happened on the ark, so this seemed like a good opportunity to do so. Hope you guys/girls liked it!**

 **If you guys/girls have some proposals about things you want me to integrate of directions you want me to go with the story, just send them. I love to hear the views from other people and maybe I'll integrate them into the story.**

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 already! Enjoy! Feedback and reviews are welcome :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

Clarke was being led trough hallways she hadn't been before.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked the two guards who were on either side of her.

It stayed silent and Clarke was now losing her patience.

'I asked a question. Where are you taking me?'

She started to pull her arms out of the grip of the guards. When she had left the cell before they had grabbed her and tied her hands together. Her struggling was of no use and the grip of the guards only became stronger.

She was walking through a hall with a lot of doors on both sides. She recognized the construction of the hallway. The sleeping quarters. Clarke asked herself why they would be bringing her here.

They stopped at the door at the very end of the hallway and one of the guards knocked on the door. The knocking was answered by a voice saying that they could come in. Adkin.

She was led inside the room. It was clearly a bedroom. Against one wall stood a big bed that would be able to fit two persons. On the other side, on the left from the door was a big desk and it was there were Adkin's was sitting, smiling at her.

'No need to tie her hands here.'

Clarke recognised that as a warning. There was no need to tie her hands because from here she had no change to escape. Before she would be able to find her way and get to the entrance she would have to cross guards and would be caught in a matter of minutes.

The ropes that were around her wrists were cut through and Clarke went with her hands around her wrists to relieve the pain from the ropes that had been too tight.

Adkin held is hand out in the direction of a chair that was on the other side of the desk.

'Take a seat Clarke Griffin.'

Clarke's eyes became big. He knew her name. She did as he asked and she heard the door behind her close. It was just her and Adkin in the room now.

'How do you know …' before she end her question Adkin interrupted her and ended it for her.

'your name? Look darling. I know a lot more about you than just your name. I know by example that you've been lying to me about you having a whole army behind you, ready to attack us.'

'I'm not lying about that.' Clarke clenched her hands into fists.

'Oh come on now Clarke. You told me yourself that it was just you and this girl Madi, waiting for your friends to return.'

And that's where he had lost her. What was he talking about?

Adkin must have seen the confused look on her face because he started laughing. His hands went to the laptop that was next to him and he pressed a button.

A voice started talking and the sound of the voice filled the room. Clarke listened to the voice only to recognize after some seconds that it was her own voice.

' _Bellamy. Can you hear me, if you're alive? It's been 2199 days since the praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane. Not forgetting who I am. Who I was. …'_

Clarke stopped listening after that because she knew all too well how that monologue would go further. It was what she had said to the radio yesterday, just before she had spotted the ship. Then it came to her. All those messages that were meant for her friends had been listened to by these people. All the information she had shared about the earth, they all knew about it.

Adkin pushed the same button again and her own voice stopped spreading throughout the room.

'How did you ..'

'Well when we entered the station where your friends were, we found this radio. It was obviously broken. Luckily we had the parts to fix it and then we got your messages. Every day again. That's a sign of dedication Clarke.'

Clarke stood up. She was in a state of panic. Her eyes went around the room, looking for a way out or something to grab to defend herself with. Her eyes went to some pens that were next to the laptop.

'Don't get yourself some crazy ideas,' he said while he put his hand on the pens ,' I'm an easy man to deal with Clarke. You got two options.'

Clarke was on full alert right now. Her full body was tensed. 'What might those two options be?' She didn't want to know because she knew that both options he would say, wouldn't be the options she wanted.

'Well you can choose to do what I say like Monty and Harper did and your life will kind of okay. Or you can choose the hard way, like Bellamy did and then .. well .. you saw what will happen if you pick that option.'

'I don't like both of them.'

Adkins rose to his feet and walked up to Clarke. "You'll have to choose Clarke. I'm pretty generous at the moment so take advantage of it, "he said calmly with his finger along the side of her face.

Just the touch of his fingers against her skin triggered something in her and before he could react she had grabbed his arm and turned it around against his back and her other arm went around his neck.

'Get you filthy hands of…,' the rest of the words didn't form because all the air left her lungs when she felt a sharp pain in the left side of her body. She let go of Adkin to grab for something to keep her from falling to the ground when her legs gave out from under her because of the pain. She tried to grab the desk, but when another shock of pain hit her, now in her back, she just collapsed on the ground. A scream left her mouth. When she looked up from the ground, curled up into a ball to deal with the pain that was now making her feel like she would pass out any minute, she saw Adkin standing over her. In his left hand was a rod that made a buzzing noise and where electrical sparks came off.

'I'll take this as your answer to my question. It's a shame really. I would have loved to get to know you better.'

After those words from Adkin everything went black before Clarke's eyes.

* * *

 **I promise that in the next chapter there will be a Clarke-Bellamy reunion!**

 **Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. Finally! The big reunion!**

 **If you have feedback or comments/remarks, just put them in a review and I'll** **take them into account.  
**

 **I used the song** ** _Amber Run - I Found_ **while writing this chapter.  
****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Her head was pounding when she regained consciousness. She pressed her fingers against the side of her head in the hope that the pressure would release the pain, but it had no effect.

Slowly she opened her eyes only to conclude that she was, again, in a dark room. Great, she thought, another cell. The sound around her was muffled away because of the headache but she was sure that she heard a voice.

She pushed herself up with a lot of effort. It was like all the strength had left her body.

'Cl…'

She grumbled when she heard the sound again, but couldn't make it out.

'Clark!'

Her name was being called. She looked in the direction from where the voice had come from. Her eyes took some time to focus on the person sitting on the other side of the room.

'Clarke? Are you alright?' The brown eyes that looked at her showed concern in them.

'Bellamy?' She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

'The one and only.' Clarke grinned. No, she definitely wasn't seeing things. She was glad to see he hadn't lost his humour after all these years.

'You okay Clarke? You look like you could throw up every moment now.'

'I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Just give me a minute or two.'

'Stubborn as always I see. I would come and help you up, but,' he held his hands up to show that there were shackles around his wrists and the chain of them was attached to the ground ',I'm not going anywhere.'

Clarke looked at her own hands, but there were no chains around them. She could move freely.

'Let me see those wounds,' she said, as she dragged herself closer to Bellamy. She remembered the sight of his raw wrists from before. It must hurt like hell.

Once she was next to him and wanted to take a look at his hands she was pulled inside a hug. Strong arms came around her and she was pulled against his chest. Without having to think about it she did the same and threw her hands around Bellamy. She felt how he nuzzled his face in the side of her neck.

'I thought you were dead Clarke.'

The sound of his whispering voice right next to her ear send a shiver down her spine. She grabbed the back of his shirt, what was left of it anyway.

'I'm sorry Clarke. For leaving you behind.'

Clarke pulled Bellamy back so she could look at him. His eyes were sad and full of guilt.

'No. Don't,' she said as she put her hands on both sides of his face. He looked the same as six years ago, with the exception of stubbles that started to grow on his chin and lower cheeks because he could not shave. 'I don't blame you Bellamy. You did the right thing. We did the right thing.'

Bellamy had closed his eyes and let his head fall so it rested on her shoulder. Clarke hands found his hair and she started stroking it. Bellamy who had always been so strong in her eyes was now leaning on her and she didn't mind it.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Just taking in each other's presence, taking in the fact they both had survived and that after all this time they had found each other again.

It was Clarke that pulled back first.

'You're hurting,' she said as she studied his face that was bruised and his wrists that were clearly raw from the chains ', why do you always have to be so stubborn and fight everyone. You always act with your hearth, never with your brain. That's what gets you in situations like this.'

'Well princess. If you haven't noticed yet, you're here too. So guess you started thinking with your hearth as well instead of that pretty brain of yours.'

Clarke's eyes shot up. Princess. She hadn't heard that nickname for a very long time. She used to hate it when people called her princes, but right now she welcomed that name.

'I did handle with my brain for your record, because I wanted to get inside of here. It just didn't went as planned, but nothing is lost yet. And did you just call me pretty?' She grinned at Bellamy.

'Don't jump to conclusions princess. I called your brain pretty. I didn't say anything about your … physical appearance.' She saw him swallowing hard and averting his eyes from her, what made Clarke grin even more.

'Why would you want to get taken prison by these people?'

'Because I needed a person on the inside and I didn't wanted to risk Madi's life so I came myself.'

'Madi?' Clarke almost forgot that Bellamy wouldn't know who Madi was. The girl had been the only thing that had kept her fighting for the last years. For her it seemed natural to think about Madi as something that was there and would never leave in her life. It was so normal to have Madi in her life that she almost forgot that Bellamy wouldn't have a clue who she was.

'She's also a nightblood. I found her five years ago. Well, actually she found me. You'll love her.'

'Make sure that I'll have to thank her when I see her,' Bellamy said with a smile.

'For what?'

'For looking after you, for being with you for five years so you weren't alone. I'm glad to know that you had someone next to you.'

She loved that about Bellamy. Most of the time he was all jokes and arrogance, but then his soft side came out. With only few words, or even just a glance, he could express how much he cared about a person. Sometimes she wished she could do the same. When she tried to express her feelings or be empathic she was more awkward than anything else.

'She's a big fan of you, so I'm sure she'll be very glad when you thank her.'

'so does that mean you talked about me with her?'

'Before you feel privileged, I talked about all of you to her. About Raven, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Finn, Lexa, Octavia and even Murphy.'

When Octavia's name fell she could see on Bellamy's face what he was going to ask.

'No Bellamy. I haven't seen your sister yet. I tried to get to the bunker, but there was too much debris to get to the entrance. But we both know Octavia. She'll be fine. She'll find a way out of there.'

Bellamy nodded, but she knew Bellamy good enough to know he would be worried about Octavia until he saw her again with his own eyes.

'So your plan was to get inside of here,' Bellamy started, obviously to get the subject away from his sister ', but how do you plan on getting out of here?'

'Madi will create a distraction. In the lab were still some barrels with rocket fuel. The plan was that to create a distraction so most of the people would be out of here and we could escape. We got five days to come up with a way to prepare our escape.'

Bellamy was taking in the plan.

'I know this isn't the best plan I ever had, but it was the only way. We still got time to come up with something for when the explosion won't draw them into the woods.' Clarke was defending the plan, only because now after finding out that Adkin knew about her and Madi and her lies she wasn't so sure herself that it would work.

'We'll figure something out. Like we always do.'

She smiled at Bellamy. He was right. They had been faced with bigger challenges and they had survived them so they would survive this.

Instead of starting to work out a plan Bellamy asked questions about Clarke's life on the ground. She wanted to tell him about her life. She needed him to know what had happened and how she had send messages every day, in the hope that one day she would get a response. After some time she noticed that she was getting sleepy and losing focus of what she was saying. Like it was only natural Bellamy pulled her closer so she was sitting against his chest with her back. She let her head lean back so she could use his shoulder as a pillow. It was better than sleeping on the cold metal floor. Much better. The heat from his body made the cold in the room more bearable and after some time she fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **I know that there isn't a lot of romance and lovey-dovey stuff, but I want to build there relationship. In my mind it's only natural that it will take time to get to know each other again after not seeing one another for 6 years. Since they both went trough a great deal they're both changed people so I want them to start from a certain point and not just jump to the good stuff. Plus, I love me some good tension ;)**_

 _ **Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I'm pretty happy about how this chapter turned out and hope you guys/girls think the same way about it. I did my very best to create emotions/atmospheres in my writing, so I hope those emotions/atmospheres come across in this chapter. If you got feedback or tips, just leave a review.  
**

 **Note: I do not own the 100 or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

She woke up from Bellamy shifting behind her. Because of the constant darkness in the room she had no idea if it was night or day. She turned her face to look at Bellamy.

His brows were in a frown and she could see sweat drops on his forehead. His eyes were still closed. He was having a nightmare. Clarke placed her hand on his forearm.

'Bellamy you need to wake up.' Her hand went up to his shoulder and she could feel his skin burn under her hand and his muscles tensed with her touch.

She placed her other hand against his forehead. He was burning up. The touch of her cool hand against his forehead made him open his eyes.

'Bellamy you were,' she started but she stopped talking as soon as she saw the expression on Bellamy's face. The normal so gentle eyes were replaced by eyes that look at her like she was the enemy, like he wanted her dead. She let go of his shoulder and then it happened all so fast. Bellamy shot forwards and she could hear the chains clanging. The next second she was on the ground, Bellamy on top of her and his hands pressing on her neck. She grabbed his arms trying to push him away, but he was too powerful.

'Bell..amy! Let me … go!' She gasped for air. No air was reaching her lungs and she could feel her face turning red. Her hands shot up and she started hitting him on the shoulders.

'Bellamy! No …air!' It had no use. His eyes were focused on her face, but there was recognition in them. She felt how she started to lose consciousness. This was how she was going to die she thought. She was going to die by Bellamy. Her hands fell down her side when her strength gave out from the lack of oxygen.

'Pl…ease,' is the last think she was able to say as her vision became unfocussed. She heard clicking noise, like loudspeakers were turned on inside the room. Clarke used all the strength she had left to stay conscious.

'Blake,' a voice said trough the loudspeakers that were in the room ,'let her go.'

As sudden as Bellamy had attacked her, he let go. Clarke grabbed for her own neck as if to check if it was still in one piece and she gasped for air now it could reach her lungs. She didn't even look at Bellamy, but pushed him to the side so she wasn't pinned to the floor by his weight and crawled away from him. She only stopped when she could feel the cold metal of the wall on the other side of the room against her back. Only then she looked at Bellamy. He was sitting on the ground, his face in her direction, hands on the ground. She could only describe his expression with one word, terror. As if he just realized what he just had done.

'I… I'm sorry.' His eyes went to the ground.

He was sorry? Clarke looked at him in confusion. For what? For just trying to kill her and almost succeeding in it? She had really thought that she would die, that Bellamy's face looking at her like he wanted her dead, was the last think she would see in her life. And then he just said sorry.

Clarke was pulled out of her shock by the sound of the door opening. Adkin entered the room, followed by two people.

'Had a good reunion?' his eyes went to her neck ,'oh no, did he hurt you?'

Clarke stood up and started walking in the direction of Adkin. 'You bastard.' She couldn't handle this anymore. The way he was playing with her, using her friends against her, giving her hope, only to destroy it afterwards. She was sick of it.

She didn't make it far because as soon as she came close to Adkin the two people that were with him stepped forward and pointed their guns at her.

'Don't try anything like yesterday Clarke. You'll only get yourself killed.'

'If there's someone that's going to die it will be you!' She wasn't the well behaved Clarke that she was six years ago. Living in the forest with no civilization around her, hunting, killing, it had made her more of a grounder than she had ever thought she could be. And she was going to show Adkin that. He was dealing with someone he had never dealt with before and he was going to regret crossing her.

'Are you threatening my Clarke?'

'I sure am. I'll kill you and I'll enjoy every moment of it.'

'It's a shame really. You'd be a good soldier for me if you would just accept your fate. But no, you have to be stubborn. Just like him.' Adkin nodded in the direction of Bellamy. Bellamy was still sitting on the floor, almost curled up in a ball and staring at the floor. 'But I'm not giving up on you Clarke. With Blake it was all fun and laughs, but he's broken. You on the other hand, you're smart and strong hearted. I have a feeling that with you, I'll succeed.'

After that he left the room and Clarke was left again with Bellamy. She kept standing near the door, not sure if she wanted to approach Bellamy.

'He did this to you didn't he?' Clarke wanted to show empathy, but she could still feel his hands around her neck and it would take some time before she would be able to process what had happened. She knew it wasn't Bellamy that had handled, but a monster Adkin had created by doing things to Bellamy she didn't even wanted to think about.

'I'm really sorry Clarke. I … I can't control it. The nightmares…. The memories. He ….,' Bellamy spoke without looking at her. He felt too much guilt to look Clarke in the eyes.

'You don't have to explain Bellamy. We all did things we're not proud off at one point in our life,' she had more than one of those in her past ', but those moments don't make the person we are.'

'They do Clarke. Like he said, I'm broken. Useless.'

Clarke sighed and walked towards Bellamy to sit in front of him. She wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, but was reminded of what happened when she did that earlier. Bellamy noticed the reaction and tried to move backwards to get away from her.

'You're scared of me. I understand.'

'No!' Clarke moved forward and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. 'I'm not afraid and you're not broken or useless. Don't talk about yourself like that. You're strong Bellamy. You're the strongest person I ever knew. I leaned on you so many times. When I wanted to give up you pulled me back up and made me get through it. Now let me do the same for you.'

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'I almost kill you and you reward me with a kiss? Guess I'll have to attack you more often if that's what I'll get in return.' The corner of his mouth went up in a grin. Now that was the Bellamy she knew. Although she could still see the guilt on his face, he was trying to create a better atmosphere.

'If you ever attack me again I'll just kick your ass.'

Bellamy laughed. Glad she was able to joke about it. 'Oh I'm sure you will Princess.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Thank you to the ones that started following this story. It means a lot to me!**

 **Here is chapter 9. I know that this chapter doens't have a lot of action, but I'm still thinking about in what direction I want to take this story. If you got any ideas or tips for me, just send them. They would be very welcome!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless.**

 **The dress that Clarke puts on in this chapter is this one:** .it/kni4mr-l-610x610-dress-long+evening+dresses-long+prom+dresses-maxi+dress-julie+vino+dresses-formaldress-gown-colour-prom+dress-white+dress-lace+dress-prom+dresses-flower+pattern-beige+prom+

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

They spoke about ways to get out of the ship. Bellamy told her that he's seen Raven some times and that she was most of the time held in the technician room and that Monty and Harper could walk around freely. Clarke on her turn told Bellamy about Murphy and Emori. So they knew where everyone was, that was a good start.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door of the room that opened. A woman walked in and threw some fabric in front of them.

'Put that on,' she said to Clarke.

Clarke picked up the fabrics only to learn it was a dress.

'Why?'

'Our captain is inviting you to our party that we'll have tonight.'

'Why would I want to go? I'll just try to kill him, so why would he want to risks that?'

The girl signed, clearly she had hoped it would be a quick in and out.

She pointed at Bellamy. 'He'll come too,' the woman said ', only not as a guest.'

'So I'll be a guest and he'll come as a prisoner. I'll pass thank you.' Clarke crossed her arms across her chest after trowing the dress back to the woman. She had made the discussion to not take part in Adkin's games.

'Go,' it was Bellamy who spoke. Clarke looked at him, not understanding why he would want her to go.

'Maybe we get a chance to see Raven, Monty or Harper. Maybe we can talk to them.' Clarke knew what he was aiming at. If they were there they could tell them about escaping.

Clarke turned back to the woman. 'Okay I'll come.'

'Good,' she said and put a bowl of water on the floor with a towel. 'And while you're at it, clean your face. That paint will not be suitable.'

Clarke's eyebrow raised, but the woman wasn't bothered by it. 'I'll come and get you in half an hour. Be sure you're ready.' After that she left and closed the door behind her.

'Are you sure you want to do this?,' she asked Bellamy. 'You know this is another plan of Adkin to humiliate us or to show us his power. It won't be a pleasant night. The fact that he wants you to come too means he'll just try to make one off us snap by using the other one.'

'I know, but like you said. We just need to be strong and keep our eyes on escaping. This is the best opportunity to find the others and let them in on the plan. I'll handle whatever Adkin has in store for me, you just focus on talking to Raven, Monty or Harper.'

Clarke nodded. He was right. She picked up the dress again. It was beige with lace. It was clearly that it would have been an very expensive dress. Definitely something she would never wear. She never was the girl that liked skirts and dresses. Functionality and comfort above all she always thought. She started to unzip her jacket, only to notice Bellamy still looking at her.

'Could you please turn the other way around?' It wasn't really a question, more a command.

'I was hoping you would forget I was still in this room,' he said with a smirk on his face, but he turned around like she asked.

'You would like that wouldn't you.' Clarke started to take off her jacket. She sweared she heard Bellamy respond to what she just had said, but it was a mumble, so she couldn't make out what he had said. Clarke changed into the dress. The fabric was very soft against her skin. It hugged her curves and she didn't like that. She never was the girl that would show of what she got. The dress was very tight and closed around her neck. The fact that the dress was closed at the front made the dress less scandalous, but the bottom made up for that. The dress was short and she used her hands to pull it down, with no result. Luckily there was some sort of white long and flowy fabric that went around the waist and gave the effect as if it was a long dress. At the side of the flowy was a splits so if she walked it would be noticeable that underneath it was a very short dress. Clarke reached to the back of the dress only to notice that the zipper was too low for her to get.

'Uh Bellamy. You can turn around, but can you please help me zip this ridiculous thing up?'

She walked close to Bellamy so he would be able to reach her back since he was still chained to a certain spot. She held her hair so it wouldn't be in the way. As soon as she felt Bellamy standing behind her Clarke felt the atmosphere change. His hands touched her bare back and it was like an electric shock when trough her and it wasn't because his hands were cold against her back. The zipper went up, clearly slower than it could have been closed. When the zipper was all the way up his hand rested in its place, like he was thinking about something and was still debating himself about it. Clarke just stood there, not making a sound and started biting her lower lip. She could hear him breath out loudly trough his nose and he then let go and stepped back from Clarke. She instantly missed his warmth near her back.

'So how do I look?' she asked sarcastic when she turned towards Bellamy, making her skirt swirl around her.

'You look …,' Bellamy seemed to weigh his words.

'I know it looks stupid.'

'No. On the contrary. You look beautiful.'

Clark felt her cheeks warm up when they turned red from the compliment. She was well aware of Bellamy's eyes scanning her from top to toe. Suddenly she felt as if she was naked before him, so she hugged her arms around herself.

'Leave the paint on your face,' he said then, his eyes on her face.

'Why?'

'Show him that he can play games all he wants, but that he'll never change you. That he'll never take the grounder out of you. That you won't stop fighting.'

Clarke smiled at those words and nodded.

Like the woman had promised she came back after some time. Her eyes investigated Clarke.

'You didn't remove the paint,' she remarked.

'If you want me to remove this you'll have to force me,' said Clarke with her arms crossed ',be happy that I'm wearing this dress. Now take us with you.'

She had to be honest that she was a little bit nervous. She knew something was coming and she wasn't able to prepare for it. On the other hand she was also nervous to see Raven, Monty and Harper again.

'Oh, I'm only taking you girl. The boy will come later.'

'You know that we have names right?' Clarke was annoyed with the woman calling them girl and boy, like they were children, cause they weren't anymore.

'I don't care about your names. Now follow me. And before you get anything in your head, know that you'll be watched every second and we will not hesitate to shoot.'

Clarke held her head op high and looked the woman straight in the eyes. 'Noted.'

She took Bellamy's hand and smiled at him. 'I'll see you later. Okay? _Ste yuj_.'

Bellamy gave her hand a comforting squeeze. ' _Yu seintaim_.'

She never heard Bellamy speak Trigedasleng before. She always knew he understood it, had learned the language just so he would be able to follow the conversations, but she never had heard him speak the language himself. The corners of her mouth raised even higher. Then she did what she felt was the right thing to do. She placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She kept her face next to his. 'Let's go and show them what we're made of.

She let Bellamy go and followed the woman out of the cell, still smiling because she was amused by the surprised expression on Bellamy's face when she had let him go after the kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **That was chapter 9. I promise that chapter 10 will have more action in it!**

 **Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a longer chapter then the ones I wrote before, so I hope you guys/girls don't mind. Again, if you have any comments on this story (good or bad) just put them in the review and I'll take notice of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Clarke was escorted to the same room where she met Adkin the first time. She could hear music through the corridors when she came close to the room. The smile had faded to a hard line on her face.

 _Keep strong. Keep your mind on what's important and don't let him influence your emotions or your end goal,_ she said to herself in her mind when she held halt before the door that would give her entrance to the feast room. She rolled her shoulders, as if she was getting ready for a fight. When the doors were opened the noise hit her. Music combined with the voices of people that were in conversations. She walked inside and soon the noise of people talking faded. Clarke looked around and saw what had made the people stop their conversations. She did. Everybody's eyes were on her and Clarke felt uncomfortable, but she didn't show it. She kept her head up high, her shoulders backward. She kept walking forwards, people moving out of the way to let her trough.

She stopped walking until she was at the end of the room, where Adkin was standing. He was wearing black pants with a fancy jacket on top of it.

'Our guest of honor!' Adkins said out loud when he saw Clarke. He walked towards her and while he took her in. She could feel his eyes gliding over her body. However Bellamy had done the same just some minutes ago the feeling was totally different. Under Bellamy's gaze she had felt vulnerable but flattered. When Adkins looked her up and down she only felt disgusted by it. Most of all she liked to stab his eyes out is she could. Her hands were clenched into fist.

'You look lovely. I knew that dress would look stunning on you.'

The idea that he had picked the dress himself made her want to take the dress of. The fact that she then would stand naked in a room with more than thirty people held her back. Clarke asked herself if this were all the people that lived here. It wasn't a big ship so thirty to fifty would be a good guess.

'Now let me introduce you to my people,' Adkin continued as he walked past her and addressed himself to the crowd.

'May I have your attention,' he started ', today is a day to celebrate, because yesterday we finally landed on the ground. After many years in the sky we finally are truly free. Our ancestors were prisoners, but they fought for themselves and I want to thank those people for making it possible for us to be here today. Aside from our ancestors I also want to thank another person. It was only because of the messages we got over the radio by this person that we knew for sure that we could return to earth and that it would be safe to live here. We own this person a lot and that's why I invited her as the guest of honor for this party. May I introduce you to Clarke Griffin.'

Clarke wasn't surprised by the fact that Adkin would pull something like this. He wanted to show her again that he had intercepted all her messages and that she was the reason they were able to land here. She didn't really care to be honest, because bringing them to earth also meant that her friends were back on earth, so she was glad to pay that price.

She didn't had any expectations about how the crowd would react to Adkin's speech, but she definitely didn't suspect an applause. Clarke just stood there for a second, not completely knowing how to react to the crowd. After the applause they just looked at her, as if they were expecting a speech from her. Like hell that she was going to say anything so she just step forward and signaled with her hand that everybody could continue with whatever they were doing. Very soon the room was once again filled with laughter and conversations. She looked to her side to see Adkin talking to the woman that had brought her here. Clarke saw this as a signal that she was free to roam around. Free was a wrong word since she could feel the eyes of the guards that were scattered around the room on her back. She was being watched. Clarke didn't really care. She walked into the crowd, her eyes scanning the people, searching for familiar faces.

'Clarke?'

She turned around to see Monty standing in front of her. His expression a mixture of surprise and happiness. He was clearly working here since he was holding a tray with food.

'The one and only,' she said smiling while she made a dramatic turn before him.

'How…?'

'How am I still alive? Well you didn't think some nuclear storm was going to get the better of me, right?'

Monty placed his free hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

'Of course not. But, what are you doing here?'

'Can we find ourselves a corner or something to talk? I don't want people hearing what I'm about to say,' she whispered so only Monty could hear. He nodded and guided her to a corner where all the empty glasses were stored and where extra food was placed. Monty started putting extra food on his tray. Clarke took her place beside him, taking something to eat as if she was enjoying some casual conversation with Monty and enjoying this party.

'In four days there will be an explosion. It will be our change to escape. I'm hoping most of the guards will go and check the explosion out. Bellamy and me are locked up in a cell somewhere in the nord wing of this ship if my orientation is right. If you can get us out, I can go and free Murphy and Emori. I'll need you to inform Raven and find a way to get Bellamy and me out.'

Monty's face was serious. She knew that she was asking a lot of him, but the plan would only succeed if someone would be able to get Bellamy and her out of that cell. She needed him, Harper and Raven to do that.

'You think you'll be able to do that?' she asked while she was forcing a fake smile like Monty had just said something funny so the guards wouldn't be suspicious.

'I think so. Raven will be able to get your door open since she's working in the technician room. I'll inform her. In four days you say?'

Clarke nodded ',at sunset.'

She gave Monty a small hug instead of saying thank you.

Now that all the formalities were gone she was able to relax.

'So how's Harper?' she asked. She was almost sure she saw a glimpse of pain over his face before he put a smile on his face.

'She's ok. She's in our room right now. She's not feeling too well.'

'Did Adkin do something to her?' Clarke asked immediately. He had done things to Bellamy so it wouldn't surprise her if he had done the same thing to her other friends.

'No,' Monty answered and Clarke was relieved at the answer ',she just not feeling too well.'

'Once we're out I'll take care of her. We'll be fine Monty. I've got so much to tell you about the past six years.'

They talked some more for a couple of minutes before Adkins asked the attention of the crowd again.

'Ladies and gentleman,' he began, a big grin on his face. 'Like I said before we have all of this to thank to our ancestors for fighting the guards that were holding them captive. I have a little spectacle for you guys just to honor their fight and sacrifices. If you would like to follow me outside please.'

Adkin started walking towards the exit of the room and the crowd followed him. Clarke had a feeling she didn't want to know what Adkin meant by spectacle, but she was too curious so she took Monty's sleeve and pulled him with her, following the crowd.

Once outside she could see that the sky was dark. It was night and Clarke took advantage of being outside to fill her lungs with fresh air. She looked up to the sky to look at the stars. Before she got herself taken prison she would spent every night looking at the stars with Madi. The thought of the little girl spending the cold nights by herself under this giant sky made her realize that she missed Madi. She looked at the brim of the forest, as if she was hoping to see the girls smiling face reassuring her that everything would be okay, but the only thing she saw was darkness.

'What is that?'

It was Monty that spoke and Clarke drew her attention to the reason that Adkin had brought them outside. In the middle of the plain before the ship was a ring. It seemed a lot like the enclosures that the grounders used to hold their animals, only this was round. The fence was made of wooden beams and in the middle, along the side of the ship was an opening to let people in the ring. The ring was surrounded by lanterns so that whatever would happen inside would be visible for everyone.

Adkin stepped inside of the ring and told everyone to take place around it. The crowd did what he asked and soon everybody was around the ring, looking at Adkin who was standing in the middle.

'The spectacle that I promised you is a fight. A fight to recreate what happened almost hundred years ago. On one side someone to represent our mothers, fathers or grandparents. On the other side someone to represent the guards. Now let me introduce you to our fighters. The champion that will represent our ancestors will be Nathan. Our best fighter. '

Clarke eyes went big. She felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. The ring before her was a fighting ring.

A man walked inside the ring. He was big and for some reason he reminded her of Roan, only bigger. He had brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and you could clearly see the muscles beneath his shirt bulking out. The crowd sheered him on when he held his arms in the air to great his people.

The one that who would have to take up this man would have an almost impossible task. However, Clarke already knew who would be the competitor against Nathan, still before Adkin introduced him. Bellamy.

Her premonition came true when Adkin introduced the opponent and Bellamy was pushed inside the ring. Clarke wanted to step forward to go to Bellamy, but Monty stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked back at Monty to throw him a look that could kill. They had to do something, how could Monty stop her now.

"You'd only make it worse," he responded without her asking the question out loud about why he held her back.

How could she make it worse? This situation was already at its worst. Had Monty taken a look at the guy that would be Bellamy's rival. He was twice as wide as Bellamy.

'Let's just wait. Maybe he'll win,' Monty added. Clarke pulled her arm out of Monty's grip and looked back to Bellamy who was being released from his chains. He didn't seem to realize what was happening because his eyes went over the crowd and rested on her when he spotted her. He gave her a questioning look when he noticed that she was looking at him as if he had just died. Then the realization came and he looked back to the guy standing on the opposite side of the ring. She was looking at him like that because he was about to die.

'Now that we know our champions, let's go over the rules,' Adkin said as he stood between the two men ', you two can only stay in the ring. Leaving it will be the same as losing. Both of you can only use your body, no weapons. The fight will stop when … one off you guys is dead.'

The crowd started yelling in anticipation. A look of pure horror went over Bellamy's face and Clarke felt like someone had just kicked her in her stomach.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 10. I'm curious myself about what will happen next chapter.**

Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Note: A big thanks to the ones that started following this story or made it their favorite. I love you guys! It gives me the motivation to keep writing.**

 **Here is chapter 11**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

'Let the fight begin!'

The crowed sheered loudly and Clarke just stood there, nailed to the ground. She had been in a similar situation before. The day Lexa had fought against Roan, she had felt the same, but this situation was totally different.

Lexa had been a warrior. She had been trained in combat since she had been a child and she had been strong at the moment of the battle. She had an even change against Roan. Bellamy on the other hand didn't have a fair change. Clarke knew that Bellamy was strong. Hell, he had been the strongest of all of them when they had come to earth. It had been one of the reasons why everyone had seen him as the leader of the 100. All the boys of their ship had wanted to be him and all the girls, well, they wanted to be with him. He had always radiated some kind of physical strength with his tall height and broad shoulders and Clarke had to admit his toned body hadn't gone unnoticed in the year that they had spent together. This fight wasn't fair because Bellamy had been tortured and chained for the past year so he wouldn't be at his full strength. The thing is that Clarke knew that Adkin didn't care one thing about a fair fight. Clarke would even bet her life on it that Adkin used the fact that Bellamy was weakened and just wanted Nathan to win the fight. He would be rid of Bellamy and would have learned Clarke a lesson.

 _Just defend, make him tired._ Clarke thought to herself as if she was talking to Bellamy in her mind. _Just don't attack first._ Unfortunately Bellamy was never the one to think but he just followed his passion and hearth so he attacked first.

Bellamy launched forward, aiming with his fist for Nathan's face. His fist didn't even came close to Nathan's face because his arm got blocked and Nathan's other hand ended in Bellamy's stomach.

Bellamy staggered backwards, searching for his balance with his both hands on his abdomen. Clarke felt tears dwelling up.

He wasn't giving up because Clarke could see the will to fight in Bellamy's eyes. He stood up straight, hands and arms out in a defensive stance. This time it was Nathan's time to attack. The man swung his arm to the side of Bellamy, but Bellamy ducked in time and avoided the attack.

Clarke was holding her breath. This was good. Bellamy had more agility, what would be in his advantage. Unfortunately Clarke had cheered too soon because Bellamy was caught in his try to avoid the attack by Nathan shoving his leg to Bellamy's feet and throwing him on the ground. She could hear his body colliding with the ground.

 _It's over_ , was what Clarke thought while she didn't bother to keep the tears away.

Nathan lowered himself next to Bellamy, leaning on one knee. Bellamy made a last chance to get away by trying to roll away, but Nathan grabbed Bellamy's wrist, digging his fingers in the raw wounds that the chains had made. The scream that Bellamy let out went through Clarke's bones. While he restrained Bellamy by holding his wrist, his other hand came down on Bellamy's face and Clarke was sure she heard his nose breaking. Blood came seeping out of Bellamy's nose.

'What is it little boy? Not so though now are you?' Nathan's remark made the crowd laugh and Clarke felt disgusted. This was no laughing matter.

Bellamy tried to get himself out of Nathans grip, but with every try Nathan only held him down stronger.

'Let's end your suffering,' Nathan said as he let go of Bellamy's wrist and placed his foot on Bellamy's neck. Clarke could see Bellamy gasping for air, while his hands tried their best to get the foot of his throat.

At that moment Clarke had enough. She leaped forward, jumping over the wooden fence. She sprinted in the direction of Nathan. The giant man didn't expect any attack since he was still chocking Bellamy so he was caught by surprise when suddenly Clarke's foot hit him straight in the side, making him stumble backwards and releasing Bellamy.

'Stop this!' Clarke yelled as Nathan looked at her in confusion. Adkin entered the ring, clearly angry, but also glad that his ordeal had affected her.

'How dare you to disturb this honouring!'

'Honouring? This isn't an honouring! This is a massacre, an execution! This fight wasn't fair from the start. You wanted to honour your ancestors? I'm pretty sure the guards your grandparents and parent fought weren't tortured and wounded. Is you really want to honour them, pick a contestant that has a fair chance to win!'

'So what do you suggest Clarke?' Adkin asked, knowing all too well what she was going to answer.

Clarke was angry and her jaws were hurting from clenching them on each other. She looked back at Bellamy only to see to her relieve that Monty was kneeling beside him, putting pressure on his nose to stop the bleeding. He was being looked after, that was all she needed to know.

'Let me take Bellamy's place. I'll fight.'

Adkin smirked and nodded why walking back out of the ring while saying ', I accept. She's all yours Nathan.'

Bellamy was dragged out of the ring, with Monty still by his side. She was glad that Bellamy was on the line of being unconscious because the last thing she needed right now was knowing that he would be worried about her.

Clarke grabbed the flowy material on her dress and teared it off, giving her more movement space. She knew that fighting with a dress was going to get in her way and that the dress was going to riding up her legs, but she didn't care if someone would see her underwear. The only thing on her mind right now was wining.

Clarke knew that the giant in front of her would think that this was going to be an easy win and Clarke wanted to use that though and bring in an element of surprise. She wasn't just a little girl, she was a grounder. She knew how to fight and how to use her height and quickness to her advantage. Hell, she once had killed a panther on her own. And, it wasn't like she had just been sitting on her lazy ass for the last six years. Every day she had been training with Madi.

Clarke moved her arms and legs, just to see what her movement range was in the dress and she was glad that the dress was made from a stretching material.

Nathan was coming in her direction, smiling as if he had already won this fight. Clarke took a defensive stance, shoulders back and hands in front of her. Nathan started moving faster in her direction, hand out to punch her to the ground. Once he was in front of her Clarke ducked under his arm. She was prepared for his next move, because Nathan wanted to do the same thing as he did with Bellamy. Clarke jumped over his leg and on the way she hit him hard on the side of his body. She didn't use her fist, but digged her fingers right under his ribs. She could hear the man gasp and Clarke took some distance from the man as she was now behind him.

If the man had pain, he was good at hiding it. He turned around, face red from anger.

'Come on big guy,' Clarke teased. She hoped to get the man angry enough so he would make mistakes.

'You're dead,' the man responded, again reaching out for her. She blocked the swing, but she hadn't payed attention to his other hand that had now grabbed her hair. She was yanked back and let out a scream as she could feel hairs being pulled from her scalp. Before she knew it Nathan's hands were around her neck. The man put pressure on his fingers and she could feel her airway closing. The bruised that had been created by her previous attack by Bellamy made it even more painful.

'Not so talkative now,' then man stated, but Clarke wasn't giving up. She put her hands out, placing them on both sides of the man's head. Before the man could react, her thumbs found his eyes and she put all the pressure she could on her thumbs. The man pulled his head back, groaning from pain in the hope that she would let go of his head. Clarke could feel the pressure being released around her neck and this gave her the go for her next move. She yanked the man's head to hers and her upper head collided with the man's chin. Her head resonated from the collision, but she could hear a loud crunching sound. The damage to her own skull was nothing compared to the damage she was causing with him. She did the same thing again and this time the crunching sound was replaced for the sound of a bone breaking. Her head was hurting like hell, but Nathan had released her and she could see how his chin was slightly malformed on the left side. She smiled knowing she had broken his jaw. His eyes were bright red from her fingers digging in to them.

Clarke knew she would be able to hit him a few times, but she had no idea how she could kill the man. She didn't had the brutal force to kill him with a blow. Nathan pulled himself together and suddenly he was walking to the entrance of the ring with pure anger. He punched a guard to the ground and pulled a knife out of the belt that the guard was wearing.

Clarke looked shocked as Nathan started walking in her direction with the knife. She held her hands up. 'The rule was no weapons!' she yelled. Clarke searched the crowd for Adkin.

'The fight a hundred years ago was also not fair. Just continue.' Adkin responded with a content smile.

Clarke felt betrayed. She should have seen this coming. This wouldn't be a fair fight from the start.

* * *

 **That was chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome ;)**

 **Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the review and a big thanks to the ones that started to follow this story or made it their favorite. It means a lot to me! Here is the next chapter. I'll try to post a chapter every weekend and maybe two depending on how busy I am.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Clarke staggered backwards as Nathan came closer with the knife in front of him. She could see the light casted by the fire lanterns shining on the silver hilt of the knife. Eventually she felt the wood of the fence against her back. Hands gripped her shoulders and started pushing her in the direction of Nathan. She pulled herself away from the strangers and faced Nathan. He was only two meters away from her, his mind clearly set on killing her. The man swung the knife, Clarke jerked back. The blow meant for her side whizzed by in a blur of cold steel. From the corner of her eye she saw the knife moving upward. She ducked this time, and felt her hair ruffle by the force of it.

Drop to the floor, roll aside and stand. That's what Clarke thought and did. She couldn't let the knife connect with her.

Nathan charged with an angry roar. Clarke stepped to the side, whirled to face the man. Her opponent lunged at her with a fist and she could avoid the swing of his fist, only to feel the knife that he was holding in his other hand connect with her upper arm. She felt her skin tear beneath the sharp metal and she couldn't stop a small sound of pain from leaving her mouth. Blood started welling up from the cut that he had left on her arm and Clarke pressed her other hand on it in a try to stop the bleeding. The cut wasn't too deep so it would heal, but it still hurt like hell.

The crowd sheered at the sight of blood. They wanted action and had come for blood and now they had what they wanted.

Nathan stood before her, grinning. He gave her time to recover as if he wanted to play with her and didn't wanted it to be a short fight.

It was clearly that being defensive wasn't going to work because she would only get more hurt and it would take a lot of effort to always block the attacks. She had to go offensive.

As soon as Clarke let go of her arm Nathan attacked again. He rushed to Clarke and dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach her, slashing downwards with the knife. Clarke sidestepped to the right, just enough for the blade to pass a hairs breath from her face.

Quickly, before Nathan could respond with a follow-up, Clarke swiftly punched him in the ribs, knocking the air out of the man, and stunning him for a brief moment. The quick blow had opened up another attack for Clarke. She put a sidekick into the man's stomach, making him double over. Clarke followed that up by pulling her knee up so it connected with the man's chin which was already broken.

The crowd that had been sheering loudly was now quiet. They were sheering for Nathan, but never gave Clarke winning this fight a thought.

Nathan was still doubled over, with a hand on his stomach and the other on his jaw. The knife was being held loosely in the hand that was feeling his jaw. This was her chance, Clarke thought. She put her weight on her left foot and with all the strength she could find she swung her right leg upwards so her foot connected with the hand of Nathan. The force of the impact made the knife fall to the ground and Nathan fell backwards.

Clarke grabbed the knife from the ground and swung it around in her hand, getting used to the weight and feeling of the hilt in her hand. She liked using guns more, but she had trained with swords and knives, so she knew how to handle one.

Clarke looked around. She could recognize different emotions among the people. Some looked shocked, others looked angry and some looked like they were still debating how they felt about the fight not turning out how they wanted. They were here for a show, so that was exactly what she was going to give them. They wanted blood, so she was going to give them blood. Only not the blood of the person they wanted to see.

She wasn't going to finish this right now even though she had the chance to kill Nathan right at this moment. Clarke gave Nathan some room to stand back up and recover from the blows she had dealt.

The man had to be in excruciating pain with his jaw being broken, but he didn't show it. Clarke admired that. Never show your weakness. Something she had learned the hard way. Clarke held the knife in the hand of her arm that wasn't injured. Nathan took a defensive stance. That meant that he was waiting for her to attack. She had to be careful because this fight wasn't won yet. With the right blow from Nathan Clarke could lose the knife again and then it would be over. She wouldn't be able to get it from him for a second time.

Clarke started to move forward, towards Nathan, building up her speed. Nathan responded by swinging his arm in a try to catch her in her sprint and to knock her to the ground. Clarke saw it coming and lowered her upper body and let herself slide past him. While she moved past him she held out the knife and let it slide across his upper leg, creating a big cut.

The wound made Nathan kneel. She could see that the man was getting angry and that's just what she wanted right now. It told her that she was in control right now, that the roles were reversed. She was playing with him while this fight had started the other way around. Clarke felt in power. They had thought she was just a little girl that thought she was strong and tough. Right now she had proven them wrong. She would do anything for her friends, even if that meant killing. They might have heard story's but nothing was compared to the reality. She wasn't the same girl as six years ago, she was a woman and she was strong. If they touched her friends they would have to answer to her.

Clarke stood behind Nathan who was still kneeling down. She grabbed the man's hair, pulling his head back while she placed the knife against his throat . The sharp side of the knife digging into the skin. If Clarke would give a little more pressure she would damage the skin and draw blood, but that was not what she wanted right now. Her eyes searched for the person she really wanted to hurt and she didn't had to search for long because the man had already stepped inside the ring.

'Well done Clarke. If I'm being honest, I never thought you would be able to pull this off.'

Clarke grinned at Adkin and felt Nathan shift against her blade, what made her pull his head back even further to warn him.

'You might think you know me Adkin, but you know nothing about me.'

'And that's where you're wrong. I know you well enough to know what your weaknesses are,' he answered, answering her grin with one of his own. His eyes went to the side, showing her what he meant by knowing her weakness. She followed his gaze and her eyes ended on Bellamy who was now sitting up straight, looking at her in a way she couldn't describe. It was a mix of worrying but also proudness. It was a look he had given her before. It was the same look he had when she had woken up at the campfire on their mission to mount weather and she had caught him looking at her.

She broke eye contact with Bellamy to look back at Adkin.

'You're wrong,' she answered, trying to convince herself more than him of what she was saying.

Adkin stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of her and Nathan.

'You might be good at hiding the truth Clarke, but he's not,' Adkin said silent enough so only she and Nathan could hear it. Those words made Clarke's hearth race in her chest. Adkin turned and walked to the centre of the ring, addressing the crowd.

'The rule was that one must die' he started, turning back to Clarke ',so end this fight Clarke. Kill him.'

Clarke put more pressure on the knife, this time creating damage so that blood started coming from beneath the knife. Nathan tensed beneath her. The man knew that this would be his end. Clarke hesitated. It had been so long ago that she had killed someone and she didn't like the fact that she was at this point again. Nathan had just done what Adkin had told him to do. The man was not at fault and didn't deserve to die.

'Just do it,' the man said as he seemed to relax, accepting his fate.

' _Yu gonplei nou ste odon kom nau._ _Your fight is not over yet,' she said. Clarkes eyes went to Adkin who was waiting for her to kill Nathan. Clarke lowered the knife from Nathan's throat, aimed the knife at Adkin and threw it. The knife made a sound as it flew through the air in the direction of Adkin who's eyes went big. The knife digged itself in the sand right in front of his feet. Adkin stared at the knife in shock before he started laughing._

'You're aim is off, Clarke,' he said as he bended down and took the knife.

Clarke smiled at him. 'It isn't. The knife ended right where I wanted it too. I'm not going to kill you right now. That was a warning. Play games with me again and that knife will end in your head.'

Clarke released Nathan as she didn't unlock eyes with Adkin who's face had become expressionless.

It was silent for a while before Adkin spoke again.

'You didn't follow the rules. Someone of you two had to die.'

'I'm not following your rules Adkin. I'm not killing just because you want some show.'

This got Adkin angry. It was clearly he wasn't used to things not going like he wanted to. Well, he better got used to it. Then he did what she never suspected he would do. He grabbed the gun from the guard that was standing next to him, aimed it in her direction and shot.

* * *

 **That was chapter 12. I know, a big cliffhanger at the end, but I need to keep you guys/girls hooked to this story so ... sorry :p**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13, after a week as I promised. It's a longer chapter so I hope you guys will read it until the end. If you have feedback, it's always welcome.**

 **The song I listened to while writing Clarke's emotions in her cell was this one: Katelyn Tarver - You Don't Know**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The sound of the gun going off radiated trough the air. She braced herself for the pain that the bullet would inflict, but it never came. Instead she heard a loud thump beside her. She looked to her left and saw Nathan on the ground. He lay flat on his chest, a pool of blood starting to form beneath him. His face was turned to her but his stare was lifeless.

Clarke looked in shock at Adkin, who had lowered the gun that was still giving off hot smoke from the shot.

'I told you that rules are rules and I don't allowed disobedience,' Adkin said. He signaled two guards to come to him. 'Get her back to her cell and do the same with Blake.'

The guards grabbed her by her upper arms and started pushing her towards the ship. On her way to the entrance she looked back to see Bellamy being grabbed and pulled up. Monty looked in her direction and gave her a small nod.

It was silent on the way to the cell. At this moment she could appreciate some silence. It took only five minutes to get to the cell. The door was opened by one of the guards who typed in the code. Clarke tried to take a glimpse at the code, but he protected it with his hand. A beeping sound signaled that the door was open and she was pushed inside. Clarke turned around once the guards had released her, waiting for Bellamy to be brought into the cell. To her surprise the guards just left the room and closed the door in front of her face.

'No!' she yelled as she started pounding on the door. 'Where is Bellamy?'

Of course there was no answer. She kept pounding on the door. 'I swear that if you guys hurt him again I'll kill you you. I'll kill you all!' she yelled almost hysterical. After some time her hands started hurting and she placed her back against the door and let herself slide down to the floor. She pulled her legs up and hugged her arms around them. She felt cold, lonely and since a long time she let her emotions run free. Tears started dwelling up and rolling down her cheeks.

Clarke placed her head in her hands and let the tears come. She didn't had the strength to try to keep them in. She was tired, hurt and scared even though she didn't wanted to admit that. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for her friends, for Madi. What if this whole plan went south. Madi would be on her own and Monty, Harper, Raven, Murphy and Emori would get hurt because of her interfering. She remembered what people had told her before. She caused people to die and suffer. Maybe they were right. Maybe her stubbornest and love for her friends did cause them to suffer. Maybe she should just had let them alone. But she needed them. She needed to be together with them. She had missed them so much and knowing that Adkin would have power over them wasn't something she would just let happen.

Clarke asked herself if she was being selfish for wanting her friends close to her. Maybe she should have asked them if they wanted to be saved. Her mind went to Bellamy. She could not leave him here. Leaving him here would be his death. He was already weakened and he had been happy to see her. Clarke signed. About what was she even thinking. There would be no way that her friends would want to stay here. They all had been happy about seeing her again and hearing about the plan to escape. They hadn't forgotten her. Maybe that was her biggest fear. That they didn't care as much about her as she did care about them. Maybe they had moved on, forgotten her over the past six years.

Clarke lay herself down on her right side, curling herself up into a ball. She would just have to wait and see. She would have to stay strong like she had always done. This wasn't the time and place to be weak and think about the questions 'what if'. She would just have to wait until Madi caused the explosion. If Clarke was right that would be in two days. And if her friends cared about her then Monty and Raven would get her out of this cell. She knew where Murphy and Emori where so getting them would be no problem. The problem would be finding Bellamy. Clarke cursed herself for letting them take Bellamy away from her. It was a smart move from Adkin to separate them. If he had put Bellamy in the cell with her she would had known he was alright. Right now, she could only guess how Bellamy was doing. Clarke knew they would keep Bellamy alive. Adkin wanted to use him against her, so he had to be alive for him to do that. Clarke only feared that they would hurt him even more. She didn't know how much more he would be able to take. She knew he was strong, she had always known that, but everybody had a limit.

Clarke closed her eyes. She was tired. The last days had tired her out. Her thoughts stayed with her friends, but after a while she fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

Clarke didn't know how long she was being held in the cell. Once in a while somebody opened the door to give her food or water, but other than that the door stayed close. It was always dark inside the cell so she had no idea of the passing of time. Clarke was lying on her back in the middle of the room, her eyes focused on the door, waiting for it to open again.

Five days had to have past since she came to the ship. She hoped that Madi would succeed in creating the explosion and that her friends would come for her. As if her prayers were heard she heard a loud bang and felt the ground vibrate beneath her. She could feel it on her back. In an instant she was on her feet.

'Well done Madi,' she said out loud. She was so proud of the girl.

Clarke ran to the door, trying to hear any noise in the hallway, but the thick metal door kept all the sounds out. Right now the only thing she could do was wait.

Clarke didn't had to wait too long. After almost twenty minutes she heard the lock open and the door swung open. Monty stood in the doorway with behind him Murphy and Emori.

She was so glad too see their faces. They had come for her. The self doubt from the past two days were gone and she felt joy. She knew they weren't safe yet, but the fact that they were here, right in front of her gave her hope that this plan might succeed.

She walked over to them, a big smile on her face.

When standing in front of them, Murphy's eyes glided over her.

'Nice dress,' he commented, followed by a smack from Emori on his shoulder.

Clarke looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing the dress that Adkin had chosen for her. When she had returned from the fight her own clothes had been gone, so she had had no other choice than to keep the dress on. The dress was nothing compared to how it had been when she had put it on three days ago. The dirt from outside had turned the white into a light brown colour and the blood from her wound on her arm had left red streaks.

Clarke didn't respond to the remark but went straight to business.

'Where are Harper and Raven?'

'Raven is in the tech room, keeping an eye on the camera's. We'll get her on our way out. Harper is on lookout at the end of the hallway,' Monty answered. He pointed to the radio that was hanging on his belt. Pointing out that they could communicate with them.

'Monty said Bellamy was with you. Where is he?' Murphy asked after inspecting the cell, only to find it empty.

Clarke felt her hearth sink. She had hoped that they would have had an idea about where he would be.

'I don't know. They took him somewhere else,' Clarke responded.

Then the radio started to make a static noise and Raven's voice came trough.

'Guys... I hope Clarke and Bellamy are already with you, because there are guards coming your way.'

Monty reached for his radio and Clarke stretched her hand out, giving Monty a pleading look. He gave her the radio without second guessing it.

'Raven.' Clarke said. Clarke had missed Raven. When she had landed on earth Clarke had wished that Raven hadn't come, but she had never hated the girl. Finn had been in the wrong for not telling her about Raven and that was something that she couldn't blame on Raven. The biggest test to their friendship had been Finn's dead. Raven had blamed her for a long time, but after time passed they both forgave one another, knowing that it had to be done and Finn had been spared from greater pain. After that their friendship had grown stronger. So, Clarke was glad to hear the voice from her friend again.

'Clarke?' Raven's voice sounded relieved, even happy ',It's good to finally hear your , but our reunion conversation will have to wait. You guys need to get out right now. I see two guards coming your way on the security cameras.'

'We still have to find Bellamy,' Clarke pointed out ',do you have any idea where he is?'

'I've seen some guards taking him further down the south wing two days ago, but you won't have time to get him before the guards find you and when they see you outside your cell they'll catch on and this whole plan will fail.'

'I can take care of them,' Clarke responded ',I won't leave without him.'

'They have guns Clarke. We have no weapons. They'll kill us even before we can get close to them,' Monty said. He had a point, but Clarke wasn't liking in what direction this conversation was going.

'I'm not leaving him,' she said while she clenched her hands into fists ', you guys can go, but i'm not going to leave him behind.' She hadn't come this far just to leave Bellamy behind. If they would leave this ship then it would be with everyone.

'I'll come with you Clarke.' Clarke turned to Murphy who gave her a reassuring smile. He would have been the last person she expected to volunteer to save Bellamy. Murphy always took the safest way. He always had put his own life and the life of Emori before anybody else, so to hear him suggesting that he would stay for Bellamy and put his own safety on the line was a surprise to Clarke.

'You don't have to look so surprised Clarke,'Muprhy said, almost sounding offended ',Bellamy has done a lot for me. I owe him, so this is the least I can do for him.'

'Thank you Murphy,' she said as she placed her hand on Murphy's shoulder and squeezed it as an extra indication she really appreciated his help.

'I'll come too then,' Emori said. Of course. Where Murphy went, Emori went too. Clarke gave Emori a thankful smile.

Just when she wanted to say something to Monty about what they should do next, Harper came from around the corner.

'Guys we need to go,' the girl said as she looked at the group. Clarke just stared at the girl as she joined them. Her face looked just the same, but something was very different from when Clarke had last seen her.

'Harper... you're...,' Clarke started.

'Pregnant? Yep,' she said with a big smile as Monty came to stand next to her, placing his arm around her waist.

Looking at how her shirt was tight around her belly, she had to be up to five months now. So that was what Monty had meant by Harper not feeling well on the day of the party and fight.

Harper had placed both her hands on her stomach. She looked happy, considering their situation.

'Well, congratulations,' Clarke said as she took Harpers hands in her own. 'You two will be great parents.' Clarke was sure of that fact.

'I don't wanna be the party pooper, but I think we really need to go now,' Murphy said as Clarke and Harper started talking about the pregnancy.

Right. They had to get out of here and she, Murphy and Emori had to find Bellamy.

'Monty and Harper. Get Raven and leave this ship. Go to the drop ship. It's to the north of here. There will be a girl there, Madi. She'll look after you guys, take you to a safe place. We'll get Bellamy and come too.'

Monty nodded as he took Harper's hand and said to Raven over the radio that she had to get ready to leave.

'Clarke,' Raven began over the radio after she had agreed to the plan ',I changed the codes to the cells to the date you guys landed. Please be safe.'

Clarke put the radio to her mouth. 'Thank you Raven. Be safe too and I'll see you soon.'

She wanted to hand the radio back to Monty, but he didn't take it. 'Keep it. Maybe we'll be able to communicate trough it. We'll be able to tell you when we're out.'

Clarke nodded. Like always Monty was the one who had the good ideas.

'Well. I guess this is goodbye for now. Again,' Clarke said to Harper and Monty.

'Look after each other. We'll be waiting for you guys.'

This was hard. She didn't wanted to separate from them, not after just reuniting, but she couldn't leave Bellamy behind so there was no other choice. On the other hand, just knowing that they would be safe would already give her the strength to keep going.

They all said their goodbyes and then Monty and Harper where gone and Murphy, Emori and herself were left. She didn't lose time because she immediately started walking in the direction of the south wing, followed by Murphy and Emori.

* * *

 **That was chapter 13. I hope it was good.**

 **Next week I'll post chapter 14, so stay patient ;)**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. I made it longer, because I got the feedback to make the chapters longer (thanks for that feedback btw ;)). I'm not so proud of this chapter because I had to write it fast and didn't had the time to rewrite parts and find better words. Hope you still enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

They walked without talking. Clarke could feel the tension. They didn't had a lot of time to find Bellamy and get out of here. Once those people would find nothing at the explosion, the realization that it was a trap would soon follow and then they would never be able to leave this ship.

She kept following the hallway until they reached a point where the hallway ended in a T. Clarke placed her back against the corner and looked behind it. The right side was empty, but on the left side stood a man, guarding one of the many doors. Since this was the end of the south wing, Clarke didn't had to guess what he was guarding. Bellamy.

'There's one guard. Armed. We need to take him out in order to get to Bellamy,' Clarke whispered to Murphy and Emori.

Murphy looked on his turn around the corner, checking Clarke's words.

'We can try to bait him. Make him come to us and then take him out?' It was Emori who came with the plan.

It sounded like the best option they had.

'We have to make sure he doesn't make a sound. As soon as he yells or reports us we're done for,' Clarke added, explaining the situation.

'So how are we going to bait him?' Murphy asked.

Before Clarke could answer the radio began to make noise. All their eyes got bigger as the sound filled the hallway.

'W ….re...,' static made it almost impossible to understand what was being said. Clarke only recognised Monthy's voice.

'He's coming,' Emori said as she checked on the guard.

'Find out what he's saying. I'll take care of the guard,' Murphy said as he placed himself next to Clarke, his back also against the wall and his hands raised. He was ready to strike once the guard would be in sight.

Clarke lowered the volume of the radio and placed it against her ear. 'Say that again Monthy. There's a lot of static,' she whispered as her eyes were kept on the corner and Murphy.

'We're …. out... going...dropship.'

Clarke felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. They had made it. Even though she was not safe yet, knowing that Monty, Harper and Raven were was already something. This meant that she could now fully focus on getting Bellamy and then on getting him, Emori and Murphy out of here.

'Good. Stay safe,' she whispered before turning the radio off to make sure that the guard would not hear it.

She could hear the footsteps of the guards heavy boots on the metal floor. He had to be close.

'Is someone there?' the guard yelled as he kept walking in their direction.

Clarke gave a nod to Murphy and as soon as the face of the guard came around the corner he striked. Clarke could see how an expression of pure shock came over the guards face as he saw them. Before he could react Murphy was on him. Murphy grabbed the man's face and moved behind him. The man tried to struggle, but with a very swift move Murphy turned the man's face. Clarke could hear the sound of the mans neck breaking and in an instant his body went limp. Murphy lowered him to the floor and Emori was already taking the gun and knife from the guard. Clarke just walked over the dead man, straight to the cell.

Her fingers went fast over the numbers that were on the wall and after typing the four numbers she heard a beep and the light went to green, telling her that the door was open.

Clarke pushed the door open. The light from the hallway illuminated the inside of the cell. At first glance she couldn't see anybody and she almost thought they had the wrong cell until her eyes fell on a person that was sitting in the corner of the room.

Bellamy was sitting there, trying to be invisible. He had placed his arms over his head, as if he was protecting his head and body from hits.

'What have they done to you?' she asked out loud. It wasn't a real question, just an observation. Her voice made Bellamy lower his arms and he looked in her direction. His face was full of dried blood, most of it probably still from his nose that was broken. She also noticed cuts on his arms and face that hadn't been there before. She ran to Bellamy and kneeled in front of him. Murphy and Emori stayed at the door, watching out for guards.

She wanted to ask if he was okay, but this wasn't the time for that. She wanted to be glad, happy, that he was alive and that they had found him, but right now she couldn't let herself be happy. They first needed to get away from here. She would have a change to celebrate their reunion when they were safe.

'Can you walk,' was the first thing she asked him.

Bellamy looked at her almost surprised that she was this formal to him after all that had happened. He straightened his face and nodded to grabbed his arm and helped him pull himself up, but as soon as he tried to take a step his legs gave away and he fell to the ground. She heard him curse.

'Murphy, Emori, help me with him please,' Clarke asked and Murphy stood an the right side of Bellamy, helping him back up and trowing Bellamy's arm around his neck to support him. Emori did the same thing on the other side. He was much taller than them, making it hard to keep him up straight. Clarke took the gun from Murphy. She would have taken Bellamy in stead of Emori, but Clarke guessed they needed someone to handle the gun for when there was no other way than to shoot and since she guessed that Emori still didn't had much experience with guns, she was the best option.

'Let's go,' she said as she left the cell and walked back into the hallway.

The hallway was empty aside from the dead guard lying on the floor. She felt sorry for the fact he had to die. Clarke had enough of people dying from following the rules and tasks from other people. Just like this guard who had been just following Adkin's command to guard Bellamy.

Clarke passed the guard and looked around the corner but the hallway was still empty.

'It's clear,' she said, looking back at her friends. Bellamy was trying to put as less weight on Murphy and Emori as he could, but it was obvious that he was weak. His head hung low and he wasn't looking up. They had to be fast, because if Bellamy would pass out they would be stuck. It would be hard to carry him outside

'We have to think about what we'll do when we see some of their people. We can't just walk outside. There will be a moment when we'll cross someone,' Clarke said as she kept walking.

'We'll just shoot them,' Murphy answered.

'We can't,' Clarke responded immediately ',I'm not going to kill people who are just following orders from a wicked person.'

'We have no choice Clarke. It's them or us. We won't be able to leave by just walking past them.'

'There has to be an other way Murphy.'

'The ..cargo.'

They all looked at Bellamy who had spoken.

'He might be right,' Murphy said, getting excited at the possible solution.

'What do you mean by Cargo?' Clarke asked.

'Well. When they entered the ring they connected with the ring through their cargo hold', Murphy explained.

'If they can connect with a ship, it means that the Cargo hold can open.' Clarke smiled at Murphy. They had a way out.

Murphy said that the cargo hold was on the east side of the ship so they started walking in that direction. Every time that they heard people walking or talking they just waited around the corner, to let the people pas before they continued their way.

Clarke was still keeping the gun strongly in her hands, ready to fire if needed. Every minute or so she glanced back to see how Bellamy was doing. He was putting more weight on Murphy and Emori and the two were having a hard time keeping Bellamy up. They wouldn't be able to keep him up for much longer.

They were close because Clarke could see they had left the living quarters of the ship and were now walking trough the part of the ship where the machine cambers and storage were located.

'We have to be almost there. Hold on,' she said to motivate them to keep going. They pasted another corner and there it was. A door with above it 'cargo hold'. The only problem, it was guarded.

'Two guards,' she said; clinging the gun to her chest. She could just kill them easily now that she had a gun, but she didn't wanted to take more lives.

'You want me to do it? I have no problem with killing.' It was Murphy who asked.

'No. I know that you care and you feel guilt Murphy. And it's not because if you pulled the trigger that I'm not responsible as well.'

She was thankful for Murphy wanting to take this one, but this was on her.

She breathed in deeply. 'Wait till I say it's clear,' she said. Bellamy wanted to protest because he started lifting his head, but she turned around the corner before he could speak.

The guards noticed her immediately and started to reach for their gun, but Clarke was faster. She aimed and shot. Her first bullet hit the right shoulder of one of the guards. The second bullet hit the upper left leg of the other one.

'One more move and the next bullet will do more damage,' she yelled at them, still pointing the gun on them. Both the guards were on the ground. One because the shot in his leg made it impossible to stand and the other one had lost his balance because of the impact of the bullet. They were hurt, but the wounds were not deadly, just painful.

'Slide your guns to me,' she yelled and both guards did as she asked. She kept her eye on them as she signaled her friends that they could come. Murphy placed Bellamy against the wall with Emori still keeping him somewhat up straight. He picked up the guns, threw one over his shoulder, and held the other one in his hands. First Clarke thought he would kill the guards as he started walking towards them, but he just raised his gun and knocked them out with the handle of the gun.

'Let's take their radios,' he suggested as he started to take stuff that would be useful from their uniforms like the radios and knives.

'Good idea.'

They opened the door and walked into the cargo hold.

'There! They brought us in through there!' Emori almost yelled ecstatic as she saw a big door on the left side wall.

Clarke was relieved. They were almost out. They made their way to the door. It had to be opened manually. Just as Clarke wanted to start opening the door by turning a wheel, the speakers on the ship started crackling, signaling someone was going to give an announcement over it.

'Clarke and friends. I'm sure you guys are still on this ship. I have something important to say before you guys leave.'

It was Adkin that was talking. Clarke started spinning on the wheel to open up the door. She didn't wanted to know what the man was going to say. Whatever he had to say was probably something to fuck with their minds. She was sick of his games so she wasn't going to stick around to let him play with her.

She had almost opened the door when Adkin continued.

'Your explosion was a good distraction and while we went to investigate it another team found something much more important.'

'Don't listen to him,' said Clarke to her friends who were listening with their full attention.

'You're probably asking yourself -Well, come on tell us. What did you find?- Well. I found an underground bunker. Sealed off by collapsed buildings from the nuclear storm.'

Clarke's hands held halt. They had found the bunker. Clarke's eyes got bigger by the shock of the realization of what this meant. If they were able to get to the bunker everybody in it would be killed. Her mother, Octavia, Kane, her friends.

'If you stay, give yourself over, I'll rethink blowing the bunker up once we get to the entrance of it.'

Clarke just stood there, frozen in her place.

'We need to go,' Murphy said ',you said yourself not to listen to him. We didn't come this far to just turn ourselves back in.'

'But … everybody in that bunker,' Clarke started.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her side to see Bellamy standing beside her, leaning on Emori.

'It's okay Clarke,' he said while giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Clarke felt her hearth sink. She was really debating about just turning around and turning herself over. Of course she would let her friends go. It was as if Bellamy could read her thoughts because he let his hand slide to her upper arm, grabbing it firmly to get her attention back to him.

'Don't even think about it Clarke. You're coming with us. We'll find a way to stop him from destroying the bunker.'

'But... Octavia.'

Bellamy lowered his eyes for a second as he thought about his sister that was in that bunker they had just threatened to blow up.

'We'll get her out, with all the others,' Bellamy said as he regained his composure ',he said himself that they firstly need to get to the entrance. That means we still have time. Even if you turn yourself over, do you really think he won't hurt them? You've seen what that man is capable of. Empathy and reason aren't one of his best characteristics. We're of more use to the people in the bunker when we're out of this ship then we are being prisoners in here.'

Bellamy was talking with reason and Clarke had missed his reason, his objective point of view on things on moments where her own judgement was overshadowed with emotions.

She nodded and her decision was rewarded with a smile from Bellamy.

'Now open that door, because I'm in great need of some fresh air after being surrounded by metal for the past six years.'

With those words from him she started turning the wheel again until she heard the lock opening and could push the door open. As soon as she opened the door the light of outside hit them. They gave their eyes the time to adjust to the natural light before they looked outside. They were only a short distance removed from the forest. As far as she could see there was nobody to be seen.

'Let's go,' Clarke said as she stepped outside. It felt good to feel the ground underneath her feet, to smell the fresh air and have the sounds of birds and the wind in the threes surrounding her. She took the lead by staying in front of her friends and looking around, making sure nobody saw them. It was almost night because it was getting darker and the temperature was going down.

They had made it to the forest and as soon as she was surrounded by the threes she could almost feel herself relax. It was only when they had walked for a few more minutes and nobody was following them that she totally realized that they had made it.

Clarke held halt, making the rest stop behind her. She held out her hands beside her and turned around to her friends. 'We made it! Welcome home!'

She had a big smile on her face. Okay, they weren't safe yet, but she wanted to give this little moment of happiness to herself.

Like life just had something against her, her happy outbreak was followed by a loud thump. Bellamy was laying on the ground, unconscious.

Al tree of them kneeled beside him, turning him on his back. Clarke immediately checked for his pulse. He was alive, steady heartbeat.

'He passed out from exhaustion,' Clarke concluded, not happy about the fact that he was this weakened.

'We can't move on like this Clarke. We can't just carry him.'

'I know a place where we can spend the night, sleep, get our strength back,' Clarke said as she looked around. She knew these woods by heart. There was a cave on a ten minute walk from here. It would give them shelter and keep them warm for the night.

Clarke and Murphy took Bellamy while Emori carried the guns and radios.

It wasn't an easy task to carry an unconscious Bellamy trough the woods, but finally they arrived at the cave. They placed Bellamy at the far end of the cave, to shield him from the wind that was starting to blow hard outside. As she placed him down her eyes scanned his face. He was paler than she remembered. He always had been tanned in her eyes, but the six years in space had made him go paler. When Murphy and Emori left to get wood to start a fire she placed her hands on Bellamy's forehead. No fever, good. Instead of just taking her hand of his forehead she stroked some hairs out of his face.

'Sleep,' she said to him even though she knew he wouldn't hear her ',get your strength back because I need you. I need you beside me in order to save the bunker.'

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt right.

They started a fire, giving themselves the time to warm up. Clarke kept her eye on Bellamy's condition while Emori and Murphy seemed to enjoy the fact that they were back on the ground. They sat next to one another in front of the fire, Emori leaning against Murphy, both laughing about jokes they were telling one another. Their happiness made Clarke smile. She had missed the sound of laughter, of people talking.

She wanted to clean up and take care of Bellamy's wounds, but she didn't wanted to wake him up so she just let him sleep. She herself started to feel tired as well, as sleep crept over her. She placed herself in front of Bellamy, so she could keep an eye on him, but it didn't take long before she felt sleep ass well.

* * *

 **That was chapter 14 :) Next week I'll post chapter 15.**

 **Feedback is always welcome.**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. From now one their will be more Bellarke moments, so start looking out for them ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was the cold that was brought by the morning that woke her up. In a daze she rubbed her face, her skin cold against her fingertips. She was cold and it was the warmth she felt against her back that attracted her. She crept backwards, towards the source of the heat, to be quickly welcomed by the source that released the heat. She nestled against it, content in feeling a blissful warmth that settled through her clothes and warmed her back.

It was only when her heat source made a low, almost rumbling sound that she began to think about what she was laying against. Then she noticed that there was a weight on her hip.

Her eyes opened in the realization of what the heat source was. She looked at her waist and an arm lay over her, a hand resting on her hip. In recognizing of who that hand was, she felt how the blood drew to her head. Clarke turned her head carefully so she could look behind her, careful enough not to wake him up.

She felt her heart tense as she looked out at the sleeping face of Bellamy. He lay completely against her, his legs were folded behind hers, his arm over her, it was as if he was trying to completely fit against her. It struck her how relaxed he looked. During the night in the cell he had always looked restless during his sleep, but now he seemed completely relaxed, as if he had no care in the world. Clarke caught herself still staring at his face and allowed herself to relax in the position they were in. She almost wanted to turn around, so that she would be turned towards him and would be able to continue studying his face. She wanted to look for those small changes in his appearance that had taken place in the last six years.

However, as he moved, with his hand sliding from her hip to her waist and trying to pull her closer, Clarke paniced. She rolled aside, away from him until she was out of his embrace. Patiently she looked at Bellamy, his eyebrows arched, angry about the fact that the warmth of earlier had given way to the freshness of the morning, but his face quickly relaxed and he kept on sleeping. Clarke was relieved he didn't woke up. The last thing she wanted to do was to explain the way they were sleeping to him.

Knowing that Bellamy slept, she looked around the cave. Murphy was still sleeping on the other side of the fire that had stopped burning during the night. There was no trace of Emori.

It was then that she realized how dirty she was. Her face was sticky because off the paint she had applied five days ago in combination with blood and sweat. Clarke left the cave and walked to a small stream that flowed a few meters further. Once at the stream she saw Emori. She was sitting at the stream, paying full attention to cleaning a rabbit she'd just caught in one of the traps she'd quickly made last night. Clarke crouched beside her.

"Morning," she said as she scooped fresh water with her hands and threw it into her face. If she was still sleepy, then the coldness of the water made it disappear in an instant.

Emori did not give her a look, but kept looking at what she was doing. "Morning," was the only thing she said.

Clarke knew that she and Emori had never been really good friends. They simply never had the time to get to know each other. She didn't know what to say to Emori, so she just kept silent and continued to clean her face.

It was Emori who broke the silence after some time.

'He had a really hard time up there.'

'Who?' Clarke asked even though she knew who Emori was talking about.

'Bellamy.'

Clarke's face tensed. 'What do you mean?'

"In the beginning, he was just himself. It seemed like he was okay, as if he had everything under control. He took the lead, made sure that we could live a good life in the ring. It did not take long before we started to realize that he did not have everything under control as he showed. "

Clarke listened with her full attention. She knew that they would not have had an easy life in the ring. She knew that they would have to fight to survive and that there would be setbacks, but she knew they would overcome them. She had never thought about the emotional impact of leaving earth. She thought they had each other and that they would pull each other through.

Emori went on when she noticed that Clarke was not going to ask where she was going with this story. "It started with nightmares. We all slept in the same room, because we could not stand the cold walls and each others company made it easier. It was almost every night that we were woken up by him shouting in his sleep. He was always bathed in sweat when we woke him up. It did not take long before he choose his own room so that we could not be witnesses of his sleepless nights. He stayed awake for days at a time, I think because he was afraid to go to sleep and get nightmares. "

Clarke regretted that she had not been there for him, for all of them. She knew Bellamy well enough to know that this was typical for him. He always made a strong impression, but he bottled his feelings up until they took over.

"He has always done everything for his sister. He'll probably had a hard time leaving her behind, " Clarke said, supposing that was what Bellamy must have had a hard time with. He had always loved his sister dearly and he had always put her life before his. It was something she had always admired. The love he had for his sister was something that everyone could see and it was something pure and something that she sometimes envied herself.

"It was not Octavia's name that he screamed at night," Emori said as she finally looked at Clarke, an almost sad expression in her eyes, "it was yours."

Clarke just looked at Emori, bewildered by what she had just been told. He had a hard time because of her? She did not understand. She and Bellamy had always had a connection. They both experienced what it was like to be a leader and the difficult decisions and consequences that came with it. They had needed each other to come this far and to keep fighting for their people. They had started as enemies, but they soon found out that they had more similarities than differences and that they ultimately fought for the same thing. Now she saw Bellamy as one of her best friends, as family. Although she knew that Bellamy cared about her, she had not thought he would have had so much trouble to leave her behind. She did not know how she should feel about this news. She felt guilty that she hadn't been able to contacted him to tell him she was okay, that she was alive. On the other hand, she also felt her heart flutter at the thought that he cared so much for her. Clarke tried to push those feelings away. This wasn't the place and timing to think about such absurd thoughts.

'We thought you were dead Clarke. He blamed himself for leaving you behind. I bet he still is blaming himself. I once overheard a conversation he had with Raven. He said that he had killed you.'

'But he didn't,' Clarke answered.

Guilt crept over her. She could imagine how she would feel had the roles been turned around. She probably would constantly be reminded of the thought that she had caused his death, that she had left him behind. Clarke thought, however, that Bellamy would get over it like he had gotten over the dead of all their friends who had died before.

"Of course he is not to blame Clarke, but you know him."

Yes, she knew him.

Clarke then changed the subject to the traps that Emori had put up before. As much as she wanted to hear about their lives in the ring, she could not handle hearing the suffering she had brought to them. She stayed behind for her friends, ready to give her own life so that they could live on. She had never regretted that. But right now she cursed herself for the fact that she had never tried harder to make contact with them, to give a sign that she was still alive.

Emori seemed to appreciate the change in the topic of conversation because she began to talk extensively about how she missed hunting and how she was glad she was to do it again.

After some minutes both of them returned to the cave. When Clarke entered the cave she saw that Murphy had restarted the fire. He was sitting in front of the fire, warming his hands.

On the other side of the fire was Bellamy, staring at the flames. When he heard Emori telling Clarke about techniques to roast the rabbit, he looked up. As soon as his eyes crossed hers, she turned her eyes to the ground. After all she had just heard, she could not stand to see his gaze. She already felt guilty enough.

She managed to avoid him until after breakfast. After eating she could not get out of it anymore, because Bellamy's wounds had to be taken care of.

She asked him to come along to the stream so that she had access to fresh water. Once on the brook, she let Bellamy sit on a low rock. Clarke had taken a few pieces of cloth that she had made from the guard's coat that Murphy had killed earlier. Luckily it was still in Emori to take everything she could carry when she killed someone, otherwise Clarke wouldn't have had anything to take care of the wounds at this moment. She could not take parts of her own clothes since she was still wearing that awful dress.

She knelt in front of Bellamy and started cleaning his face. Her eyes were focused on the task ahead of her. She started wiping away the caked blood. As soon as she came close to his nose, Bellamy tensed under her touch.

"It will be sensitive for a few days," Clarke said as she let her fingers go over his nose to feel if his nose was really broken.

Bellamy did not reply, but Clarke could feel his stare on her face. She concentrated on her hands that went on cleaning his face, for she did not know if she could handle the look he was giving her. She could literally feel the tension.

'Sorry.'

Clarke looked up and she immediately regretted it as soon as she saw his gaze. He looked straight at her. His dark brown eyes clearly reflected the emotions he felt. Debt. She felt her hearth tense.

'Don't be Bellamy. I'm alive. I chose to stay behind, so you guys could live.'

"It's not only that. I've had a lot of time lately to think, knowing that you lived. The fact that you lived all these years only makes it all the worse that we left you behind. I can not imagine how lonely it must have been. You had no idea if we were alive and you had no contact with the bunker. Loneliness is worse than death itself. "

Bellamy broke their eye contact by hanging his head in dismay. Clarke's heart broke. Emori was right. There was a young man in front of her who blamed himself for everything.

"I was not alone Bellamy. I found Madi. Yes, I missed you guys, but I was convinced that you were alive and that I would see you all again. If that was after ten years or twenty, I would have kept on waiting. '

Clarke ran her hand through his hair and this made him look back up.

"Do not blame yourself Bellamy. I have never, but really never at all, blamed you for anything. So stop blaming yourself, because it is not worth it. Focus on what is now and not on what was yesterday. You are back on earth and this evening we'll see Raven, Monty and Harper back and you can meet Madi. You're going to love her. "

Clarke got a big smile on her face at the thought that Bellamy would meet Madi.

'What's she like?'

"Actually she looks a lot like you," Clarke began as her smile only widened, "she follows her heart with every decision she makes, she is stubborn and thinks half the time she can handle everything."

"Does not sound like me at all." Bellamy grinned back at her. His grin sent a warmth through her body. This was the Bellamy she remembered. She had missed his typical grin more than she had thought. In the old days she would have hit that grin of his face, but now she welcomed it with all her heart.

Clarke rolled her eyes.  
"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Bellamy said as Clarke continued to clean his face. He had some bruises on his face, but nothing that would not go away after a few days. His face was almost fully cleaned.

'Thank you by the way for saving my life,' Bellamy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt the warmth of his hand through the fabric of her dress.

"No need to thank me. Hey, I was not going to put all that effort into freeing you to let you die right before my eyes. "

'Yet. Thanks. But please never put yourself in danger again just to save me. "

Clarke put her own hand on his, which was still on her shoulder.

"You know well enough that I would do anything to save my friends. So I can not promise you anything. In addition, if Octavia was in that fight, you would also risk your own life to save her, no? "  
"That's different, Clarke. She's my sister. "

"It is not different Bellamy. I see you, Octavia, Raven, all of you as my own family. What you would do for Octavia, I would do for all of you. "

'Family.' He repeated the word. Was that disappointment that she saw in his eyes? Clarke pushed the thought that she saw disappointment away. She meant it as something positive. She wanted to make it clear that she did not see them as ordinary friends, but that he and the rest were more than that for her, but he did not seem to take it that way.

Clarke sighed and put down the piece of cloth that now had a dark brown, red color because of the dried blood.

"Your face looks better. Beside from some bruises and a cut here and there you seem fine. Now take off your shirt. "

Bellamy looked at her bewildered by the directness with which she asked him to take off his shirt.  
'What Clarke, have you missed my perfect torso as much as my beautiful face?'  
And this was the moment she once again felt like smacking that grin from his face.  
"Do not flatter yourself Bellamy, I just want to see if you're not hurt."

He gave a laugh, but then did what she asked and pulled his shirt over his head. Clarke tried to be quick in inspecting his upper body. She did not give her eyes the time to wander off. She noticed that he had lost weight in the past six years, but his body was still defined by muscles.  
'Liking what you see?' he asked when he noticed that her eyes were focusing on his chest for a moment.  
She gave him a push and walked around him to inspect his back, but especially to hide the fact that her face was turning red. On his side was a deep cut that would need some stitches but aside from that he only had some bruises and what looked like a bruised rib.

She once again placed herself in front of him and started to put a bandage around the deep cut so that there would be pressure on it so it could stop bleeding.

'It's not that deep, but I'd like to stitch it up when I have my supplies.'

Bellamy put his shirt back on and they went back to the cave to get ready to start their journey towards her camp.

Clarke had parked the SUV on an hour's walk from the cave. She had hidden the car well and had left it behind at a sufficient distance from the ship to prevent them from finding it. Clarke led the way with Bellamy next to her. The night's rest had clearly done him well. Although he clearly still had pain with every step, he kept on going. Clarke had adjusted her own pace so that he would be able to keep up. During the short walk they talked about general things to keep the atmosphere light. Clarke knew that as soon as they arrived they would have to plan how they would save the bunker, so she decided to enjoy the light atmosphere.

Clarke let them stop once they had reached the hiding place.

'Why are we stopping?' Murphy asked.

'I'm kind of sick of walking, aren't you?' Clarke said with a grin on her face.

'Are you kidding me. You're tired? You were the one that made us leave this early and now you want to rest after just an hour walking?' Murphy was clearly irritated, but Clarke started laughing because she had missed Murphy's temper and found it funny.

'Great. Now she' laughing. I think the nuclear storm fried her brain. She's gone mad.'

Clarke waved his remark away and started walking towards some dense part in the woods. As she started pulling some branches aside the black metallic of the SUV started appearing.

'I'm tired of walking so I thought driving would be better,' she said as the SUV was now totally visible.

Bellamy started laughing and gave Murphy a pat on his back as he walked towards the SUV.

'Can I drive? Please,' Bellamy pleaded as he let his hand glide over the front side of the jeep.

'You haven't touched a car in six years so I'll pass. I'm driving,' Clarke answered as she took place in the drivers seat. Bellamy walked to the other side, with a disappointing look and claimed the passengers seat next to her. Emori and Murphy climbed into the back.

As Clarke started the motor she gave Bellamy a glance through the mirror at the front and saw a big smile on his face as he felt the SUV come to live.

'Buckle up and let's go home,' Clarke said as she started driving.

* * *

 **That was chapter 15. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Since it will be Christmas next week I can't promise that I'll be posting chapter 16, but if you guys really want me to post it just tell me so and I'll do my very best.**

 **X**

 **Karen**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here it is! Chapter 16! I'm pretty glad by how this chapter turned out. It has a little bit off everything in it and finally some action and tension between Bellarke (see it as a Christmas present from me for you guys)! Since I had to write this chapter under time pressure, there is a possibility that there are some mistakes and that some part could have been written a lot better, so sorry in advance for that.**

 **I hope you guys still like this chapter.**

 **Oh and happy holidays to everyone!**

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, the question that Clarke expected was coming sometime during the ride, came.  
"Where are we going exactly?" It was Murphy who asked the question.  
Clarke kept her eyes on the road as she answered.  
"Ouskejon Kru, Blue Cliff, this area was protected by the cliff from the worst of the storm. Just like a part of Trikru and Azgeda, you have landed in the southern part of Azgeda."  
"Does that mean that everything else is still standing?" Bellamy asked.  
"No. Only the most north-west part of Trikru has been reasonably free from devastation. The dropship is still there, but that is the only thing. '  
For Clarke it did not matter so much that everything was destroyed. Even if Arcadia was still fully standing, she would not have lived there anyway. She did not wanted to be reminded about everyone who did not survive Praimfaya. From the start she had wanted to create her own place.

They drove for about an hour before Clarke parked the car next to the truck they had used in Arcadia. The two vehicles stood in a small opening in the forest.

Clarke got out and her friends followed her example. She walked up a path that had arisen through the years because Madi and she always took this road to get to the vehicles. She was so enthusiastic that she had to struggle not to hop. She felt like a child and that feeling made her happy. She had created this place especially in the hope of ever being able to show it, and now they were here. In addition, she could not wait give Madi a hug.

'Welcome to Exodus!' she said loudly as they now stood before her home.

The camp consisted of a large campfire that was locate at the center around which some buildings stood in an almost circular form. There were two larger buildings on the northernmost side. The largest building consisted of two floors and a root decked terrace at the front. Clarke used the building as living space and as a space for cooking. The second floor consisted of a part that Clarke used as a work space and the other part was also a living space with a few couches. The second large building was the sleeping area and consisted of six bedrooms, including the bedroom of Madi and her own. In addition to the two larger buildings, there were also five smaller houses, three of which were completely converted into livable homes.

"How the hell did you manage to build this on your own?" Bellamy asked, looking around admiringly.  
Clarke was smiling at the compliment. 'Well the base of the buildings were already here. There was a village that has been left behind primary to Praimfaya. We simply rebuild what was damaged during the storm and furnished it with what we could find at Becca's mansion. '

She was very proud of what Madi and herself had realized here. It was a small village with enough space for her loved ones. This was the kind of place where she saw herself growing old, where she would want to live for the rest of the time she still had. The only thing that it had missed were people, but they were there now. Clarke walked towards the campfire, searching for Madi. She did not have to look far, because she heard someone calling her name and the next moment a small figure walked straight towards her, arms ready to embrace her. Clarke caught the girl in her sprint and lifted her briefly in the air as she slid her arms around Madi.  
"I missed you, my little girl."  
She placed a kiss on Madi's hair as she lowered the girl back to the ground and let go.

"I'm so happy to see you back Clarke. Raven told me everything about how it was there and I ... I thought at a certain moment that you would not come back. "  
"And leave you alone? Never.' She pressed second kiss on Madi's forehead as she went to stand behind Madi and turned her towards her friends.  
'Madi these are ...'  
"Bellamy!"

Madi called his name and the next moment she had her arms around Bellamy. Her head came to just below his chest and her arms were tight around his waist.  
Clarke laughed when she saw Bellamy. He held up his hands as if someone were holding a rifle before him, and his expression was one of pure shock.  
Madi looked up at Bellamy with a big smile on her face. A smile of pure happiness.  
"I love you Bellamy. You are my hero.'  
Clarke's face turned red when she heard the words Madi said to Bellamy.  
"Madi," she began as she put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her off from Bellamy to indicate that she had to let go of him, "let him recover for a bit it before you pounce on him like that."  
"But Clarke. This is Bellamy! "  
Clarke rolled her eyes and felt how her friends were looking at her with questioning eyes, as if they had missed something. She was almost ashamed of the fact that Madi pretended Bellamy was her great idol.  
"I know who he is Madi, but let them get used to being here. We have been through a lot the past few days. Remember, control you enthusiasm. '  
Madi nodded at the small preach Clarke gave her and this time she heard Bellamy laughing. Clarke looked at him with a frown. He was laughing with her.  
When he noticed her almost angry look, he shrugged.  
"What Clarke. Admit it yourself. You acting all motherly was one of the last things I expected to see when coming back to earth. "  
Clarke crossed her arms and took a defensive stance.  
"What do you mean by that Bellamy? That I would not be a good mother? "  
"No ... I ..." He was searching for his words , knowing that he had said something wrong and he could not say anything more to make it right.  
Clarke's serious face made place for a grin and she gave Bellamy a punch in his side, on the uninjured side, to indicate that she was teasing him. She then introduced Murphy and Emori to Madi. Both were given an enthusiastic embrace by Madi.

Raven, Monty and Harper soon joined their little reunion. This was the first time she saw Raven face to face so of course she embraced the girl as soon as she saw her.

'You have no idea how glad I am that I see you Clarke,' Raven said.

'Same here.'

They were finally all together and everyone was safe and okay. That reminded her that Bellamy was in need of some stitches.

While Madi started showing Murphy and Emori around the camp, Clarke walked Bellamy up to the living area where she forced him to sit in one of the chairs. She gathered some of her materials and placed herself next to Bellamy. As she started to lift his shirt up so she could have clear access to the cut, her fingers brushed his hipbone that stuck out and she saw that the touch send a shiver trough him.

'I'm sorry. My hands must be cold,' she said as she quickly grabbed the nail and started sterilizing it as Bellamy held his own shirt up.

'Uhu,' was the only response she got from him as his eyes were focusing on the fireplace, not making eye contact with her.

'This may hurt a little,' she warned as she was ready with sterilizing everything and was ready to start putting the stitches in.

As she did her work, Bellamy didn't move an inch. After every stitch she looked up to him, expecting to see some pain on his face, but he was just looking around the room, taking it all in.

Gladly he had only needed four stitches. She cleaned the wound one more time before putting a bandage on it.

'All ready,' she said, proudly that she still had it in her to take care of wounds. Madi and herself had gotten some wounds over the past years, but never anything major, so she had missed it, taking care of people.

'Thanks,' Bellamy said as he gave her a thankful smile. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but they were interrupted by Monty who came walking in, followed by Murphy and Raven.

Monty walked straight to them and grabbed the bottle of alcohol she used for sterilizing things.

'I don't believe this!' he yelled as he held up the bottle, looking at it as if he just found a long lost friend. Clarke swore he looked more happy seeing that bottle then he did when he had seen her again four days ago.

'You still have my moonshine?'

Clarke rolled her eyes. 'Yeah. I use it to sterilize wounds and materials.'

'Shame on you Clarke! This is way to precious to use for that. Do you have more?'

Clarke looked around the room to see Murphy and Raven smiling widely at her, as they waited in anticipation for the answer.

'Uh ... yeah I have five more bottles in the storage room. Why?'

Monty didn't answer that question, but just turned towards Raven and Murphy.

'Murphy, let's go and get those bottles. Raven, prepare everything for a party.'

Clarke's mouth fell open. 'A party? Wait...' She ran after Monty, Raven and Murphy who were set on trowing a party now that they had found alcohol. Bellamy followed her outside.

'Guys! Stop! This isn't the time for a party! We still need to find a way to free the bunker.' She knew that Monty was always in for a party, but this wasn't the time for it. They had more serious matters to attend.

It was only Raven that stopped in her tracks after hearing Clarke's speech.

'Come on Clarke. We're reunited after six years, escaped that lunatic of an Adkin and are all safe. I think we can have at least one night of fun.'

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. They really wanted to celebrate in stead of focusing on what lay ahead?

'But ... what about ... Oct...' Clarke couldn't finish saying Octavia's name because Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side to see Bellamy standing beside her, looking at her.

'It's okay Clarke. This one night won't make the difference. We'll start planning tomorrow. They are right. We deserve one night of fun after all we've been trough. To celebrate that we're here, together.'

He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and Clarke signed. Maybe he was right.

Clarke didn't know how they did it, but by nightfall the whole camp was decorated. They had started the campfire, hung lanterns all around the camp and right next to the campfire there was a now a table full with food and drinks, alcoholic and non alcoholic. When she arrived at the campfire all her friends were already there. Monty was telling a joke to Harper and Raven, while Murphy was talking privately with Emori. Next to Bellamy was Madi, telling him a story about her and Clarke that mostly was exaggerated. Clarke just stood there, taking in the scene. This was really a picture perfect. If only the rest could be here. Octavia, Kane, her mother.

Clarke took place at the table on the other side of Madi and Bellamy and next to Raven.

'Clarke... I think your friends want to die,' Madi started as soon as she saw Clarke on the oposite side of herself at the table.

Clarke looked at the girl in confusion.

'They are drinking our sterilization alcohol. They'll burn from the inside.'

Clarke started laughing at that. Madi only saw the moonshine as something she used to sterilize things, she never learned the second use of alcohol.

'It's okay Madi. They'll be fine.'

Madi shook her head in disbelief.

They talked for some time and later that night Clarke brought Madi to her room since it was time for her to go to bed. As glad as she was that Madi liked her friends, she didn't wanted the little girl to see her friends drinking alcohol and being intoxicated, so it was time for the girl to leave the party.

As Clarke returned to her friends she saw that one of the five bottles moonshine was already empty.

'Clarke, right in time,' Monty said as he gave her a glass of the spirit.

'Thanks Monty, but I don't drink', she said as she placed the glass on the table.

'Oh come on Clarke. Don't be so stuck up. Relax and just let yourself go for one night.'

She felt a little annoyed at being called a stuck up and she looked at the glass. Maybe one glass wouldn't be so bad.

After two more glasses she felt herself relax. Clarke didn't even know who had given her the two glasses, all she knew that the liquid burned in her throat and that it made her relax and stop thinking about everything that they still had to do.

The only sound she heard around her was the crackling of the wood in the fire and the laughter of her friends. Her head felt light and she had trouble with sitting still. If there was music she probably would be dancing right now, even though she knew she was a terrible dancer. She looked around the table and felt her hearth warm up. Monty was sitting next to Harper, his rm around her and once in a while he placed a kiss on her head. On the other side was Raven, telling her story about how the had shut down the whole communication circuit on the ship when they escaped. Then Clarke's eyes found Murphy and Emori who were sitting at the campfire, making out. Clarke's chest tightened. She was happy that they had love around them, that they were happy and had someone to love, but Clarke also couldn't deny that she felt jealous. Looking at Monty and Harper together and Emori and Murphy made her want the same thing. She had missed being close to a person on an other level. Okay, she loved Madi, but that was more on the level that a mother loved her child. She had missed felling close to a person on a mental and physical level. Clarke signed as she took another sip of her glass. That was when she noticed they were missing someone. Bellamy.

'Guys have you seen Bellamy?' she asked, but nobody heard her question because they were too busy listening to Raven's story.

Clarke just signed and got up from the bench she was sitting on. Her legs felt uncoordinated beneath her as she started walking towards the sleeping quarters, guessing that Bellamy would be there.

Bellamy and Raven had both claimed a room in the bigger building, while the two couples had occupied one of the houses. Clarke walked inside the sleeping quarters and held halt before the door that gave access to Bellamy's room. She pushed lightly against the door and as it opened she stuck her head inside.

'You here Bell?' she asked in a quiet voice as she held on to the door, as if she didn't trust her own balance right now.

'Clarke?'

Clarke saw him then. He was laying on his bed, a book in his hands. She felt her cheeks getting red when she noticed he was only wearing loose pants, leaving her a full sight of his bare upper body.

'Clarke, what are you doing here?' he asked as he placed the book on the nightstand and stood up from the bed. Clarke kept her eyes on his body, enjoying the sight of his muscles moving with every movement that he made.

'Clarke?' Clarke came back to reality as Bellamy now stood before her and was looking at her with a puzzled look.

'I ... Uhm... You weren't at the campfire so I came to look for you,' she said as she forced her eyes up to his face.

'I told everyone half an hour ago that I was going to bed Clarke.'

'Oh... I didn't hear that.'

Clarke felt weird. There was this tension that she was feeling and she felt hot, like she was burning up.

'I ...,' she started, trying to take a step back, but almost loosing her balance. Bellamy reached out for her, steadying her by grabbing her upper arm. She looked up, to see Bellamy's face close to her own. Were his eyes always this intense brown, she asked herself. Her eyes trailed down to his lips.

No. She nodded her head. This wasn't right. This was Bellamy standing before her. Still she couldn't keep her eyes from his face, his body and she felt feelings running trough her body that she had missed, she had longed for.

'Are you okay Clarke?'

She could feel his breath against her face. Before she knew it her hands were on his shoulders. She took a deep breath as she let her hands slide down, over his torso and let them rest there. She could feel Bellamy tense beneath her touch and she liked the way he reacted to her touch.

'I need you,' she said as she looked back up from her hands to his face.

'Clarke ... are you ...,' she cut of his sentence by letting her hands slide back up, placing them around his neck as she pulled him down, standing on her toes as she let her lips collide with his.

A tingle spread to her body as she felt his lips against hers. She let out a low content sound and tried to deepen the kiss. At first there came no reaction from him, he just stood there in shock, trying to understand what was happening. Soon she felt his arms coming around her waist, pulling her close as he responded to the kiss. Clarke totally lost herself in the moment. She clung to Bellamy as if they weren't already close enough. She let her hand slide trough his hair, playing with the black curls.

Bellamy responded to that by pulling her up and Clarke swung her legs around his waist. Bellamy was now carrying her and she could feel him walk while carrying her. All her focus was on his lips, moving against hers. This felt so good and she didn't wanted it to stop.

Before she knew it she felt herself falling and her back collided with the mattress of his bed. Bellamy was instantly above her, leaning on his elbows. His face was only an inch from hers and Clarke tried to close the distance but he pulled back. She placed a hand in his neck, pushing him closer, but he resisted. She could see the desire in his eyes and she felt herself melt under him.

'Please Bellamy..', she pleaded as she tried to push her body up to let it make contact with his. He closed his eyes for a second, clearly trying to control his own desire.

'Clarke. Why now?' he asked.

No. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. She just wanted Bellamy. She wanted to kiss him, hold him, be against him.

'Stop talking Bellamy. Just kiss me. Please.' she pleaded again, let her hand trial down his back, trying to make him give in to the desire.

'Not before I know why you suddenly come to me now.'

Clarke signed, annoyed at the fact that he was going to be stubborn.

'I need this. You try to be alone for six years. I missed being with someone.'

Suddenly Bellamy was off of her and she just lay there on the bed.

'So that's it Clarke?' She could hear that he was angry, no, not anger, disappointment. 'You just came to me because there was no other option? You just wanted someone to spend the night with because it has been so long?'

Bellamy grabbed a shirt that lay on the corner of his bed and pulled it over his head. Now he was angry.

'I ..,' Clarke started, but her head started turning. As her vision started to focus again she saw that he was gone. She hugged herself, not because of the cold but because of the feelings that started to creep over her. Tears started rolling down her face. What had she done? He was wrong. It wasn't just someone she wanted. It was him that she wanted. She curled herself into a ball as she dug her face inside the pillow.

Clarke woke up by the light that was shining through the window. Her head was hurting like hell. It was pounding and she felt nauseous. She forced herself upright, trying to open her eyes. As soon as the morning light hit her she let out a grumbling sound as her eyes were not happy to be welcomed by the bright light. After some time her eyes were adjusted and she looked around the room only to notice that she wasn't in her own room.

Clarke looked around, confused. She remembered sitting at the campfire, talking and laughing with her friends, so how the hell did she end up in Bellamy's room.

* * *

 **That was chapter 16. I hope you guys all have a merry Christmas and that you create happy memories that will last a lifetime!**

 **See you next week!**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the late post of this chapter! I tried to make it up by making this chapter longer. I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait almost 3 weeks! Still I want to thank everyone that started to follow this story or made it their favorite. I'm also very glad for the reviews.**

 **I know that this chapter still has some spelling and grammar mistakes in it, but I didn't wanted to wait any longer to post this chapter so I placed it without a profound grammar and spelling check.**

 **Reviews and tips are very welcome!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Clarke went to her own room to put on other clothes, because hers were reeking of alcohol. With her fingers she massaged her temples in the hope of reducing the headache, but that attempt proved useless because it still felt like someone was hitting her with a hammer on the head. She did not remember that she had drunk so much yesterday. Maybe the fact that she had not touched a drop of alcohol in the last six years contributed to the fact that only tree glasses had been enough to give her this hangover. Right now she regretted that she had been persuaded by Monty and Raven last night. She had never had a hangover, and now that she knew how it felt, she decided for herself that it was not worth it and that she would not touch a drop of that stuff ever again. It frustrated her that she could not remember how she had ended up in Bellamy's room. The most logical explanation was that she simply walked into the first room she had encountered and that it happened to be Bellamy's room.

She pulled a fresh shirt over her head and walked out of her room, finding her friends sitting on the terrace, having breakfast. Well, most of them. There was no trace of Monty, Raven and Bellamy.  
"Hey," she said as she sat down on the bench and laid her hair on the table in the hope that the cool wood would soften the headache.  
"What is wrong Clarke? Got a hangover? "Murphy asked laughing," that is something we though we would never see."

If she hadn't been feeling this bad she would have given Murphy a hit on the head as response to his remark.  
"Please kill me now," she said, "I tell you, never in my life I will drink Monty's moonshine again."  
Harper, sitting beside her, put her hand on her back and began to rub small soothing circles.  
"Here, drink this," Harper said, offering her a glass.  
Clarke took the glass and looked at the contents. It was a light brown fluid, it looked like some sort of tea.

'It's tea with ginseng and honey, I made it this morning with ingredients that I found in the kitchen. It was meant for Monty, but I think you can use it better. It will make you feel better. "  
Clarke gratefully accepted the tea and drank it quickly. Although her stomach resisted the sudden warm liquid, she felt her body gratefully accepting the moisture.  
"Thanks, Harper," Clarke said thankfully. "I'm almost ashamed that I let myself go like this yesterday."  
Harper gave her a big smile. "It's okay, Clarke. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You needed it yesterday. Sometimes you just have to let go. "  
Clarke nodded, but knew she could not see it that way. Harper was right that you sometimes had to let go, but she did not have the time for that. They first had to see how they would free the bunker.

"Where are Monty, Raven and Bellamy," Clarke asked now that she was reminded of the fact that they should come up with a plan today.  
"Monty and Raven are still asleep," said Harper, "Bellamy has just passed by. I thought he said something about a walk. He left in the direction of the truck. "  
'Good. I suggest that we look at how we are going to free the bunker just after noon. '  
Everyone nodded to that proposal. Now that they had agreed, she had to find Bellamy. She still had to apologize for having entered his room this night.

Clarke walked towards the trucks. She did not have to search long before she found him. He sat on the hood of the black SUV, staring before him as he threw stones in front of him. He was clearly lost in thought because he did not hear her coming. It was only when she was close to him that he looked up. The first thing that struck her was that he looked tired, as if he had not had any sleep this night. She hoped she was not the reason for that, because she was the one who had confiscated his bed. The second thing that struck her was that he was almost irritated when he saw her.

'What do you want?' he asked in a way that clearly showed that he was not up to a long conversation. Clarke was surprised by his cool and distant reaction, but decided not to read much into it.  
"I wanted to apologize for yesterday evening."  
'Apologize? A bit late for that no? "  
And here he had lost her. She looked at him confused.

"Uh? I ... Well ... I'm sorry that yesterday, in my condition, I confiscated your room and therefore you had to sleep somewhere else. "  
Now it was Bellamy who looked at her confused. Then it seemed like he realized something. He pushed himself off the SUV and stood in front of her.  
"You do not remember anything from yesterday evening, do you?"  
Clarke felt her cheeks turn red. She was so ashamed that she had drunk so much that she had gotten a black out. She nodded instead of answering.  
Bellamy laughed briefly, but it was not a laugh of humor, but one of annoyance.  
Clarke looked at him. She had thought that if she would apologize for taking his bed and him not being able to sleep in his own bed, he would accept that and they could just continue with the day, but the way he looked at her at the moment she could read that he clearly was not happy and in any mood to accept her apologize.

"It will not happen again," she began hoping that he would still forgive her, "I promise I will never use another drop of alcohol."  
"Do you know what Clarke," Bellamy said as he walked past her back toward the camp, "frankly, maybe it's a good thing you don't remember. On top of that I don't really care what you do and do not do. You've always done what you want without looking at the people around you, so just go on, I'd say." "  
After this he just walked away and Clarke was left defeated. She just stood there; staring at the path where Bellamy had just stood. She did not understand where that comment had suddenly come from.

She understood only too well that something must have happened or been said last night that made Bellamy angry, but it was not fair that she did not know what she had done. If at least she knew what had happened, she could have explained herself and apologized. She felt powerless because he was angry with her for a reason she did not know herself. Clarke now began to get irritated herself because his last remark had hit her at the wrong place and that it had been his intention to hurt her with his words. He knew her well enough to know that that remark would bother her. Clarke could not believe they were having a fight now. She had imagined their reunion differently.

Clarke stayed with the vehicles for a while before returning to the camp.

Clarke encountered Raven during the walk back. Raven looked tired, but unlike Clarke, she did not seem to be bothered by yesterday's moonshine.  
"Hey Clarke, everything okay?" was the first thing she asked when she saw Clarke.  
'Not really no.'  
Raven looked at her questioningly and gestured to a rock nearby. They both walked towards them and sat down. It pleased her that Raven wanted to take the time to listen to her.  
"Let me guess," she began, "Bellamy."  
Clarke raised an eyebrow. 'How ...?'  
'Well. He just walked past and looked like he was going to kill the first person he'd come across, so when I saw you coming all defeated, I quickly laid the link. Tell me. What happened?'  
Clarke sighed. "That's the problem. I ... something must have happened yesterday evening, something that made him angry, but I do not remember anything from yesterday night. All I remember is drinking with you guys and talking."

Clarke noticed that the corner of Raven's mouth was pulling up into a grimace.

'Raven! This is not funny! He's really mad at me and I don't even know what I did wrong!'

'Okay Clarke. Chill. But you have to admit this is kind of funny.'

'No it's not Raven!'

'Oh come on. Seeing you two being at it again feels nostalgic to me, so let me just enjoy this moment.'

'Well I'm glad that somebody is enjoying it,' Clarke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the same time.

'I'll try to talk to him. Maybe I can find out what happened. And relax. Just let him be for now. You guys always make up in the end no mater what so this time it will not be different.'

Clarke pouted her mouth at that remark. Raven was not wrong. Bellamy and her had always been opposite people and that made them get in fights a lot, but at the end they always made up and came out of it stronger then before. She hoped that the same thing would be happening this time.

'Still. He's really mad this time. He even made a nasty remark', Clarke said, letting the feeling of being hurt coming back over her.

Raven just laughed at that remark and this made Clarke look at her friend in irritation.

'Stop laughing Raven!'

'You guys remind me of some old couple that has been married for too long. I've missed that.'

With that Raven stood up, extending her hand to Clarke.

'We're not a married couple!' Clarke almost yelled in disbelief of how Raven dared to compare her relation with Bellamy to that of a fighting married couple. She still took Raven's hand.

'Sure Clarke. Whatever you like to believe,' Raven mumbled as they both started to walk towards the campfire that was relighted.

Normally she would teach Madi today, but since Madi seemed to have the time of her life with her friends, she decided to give Madi this time and postpone the lessons. Instead, Clarke occupied herself with the inventory of the storage space filled with food and medicine. It was a way for her to distract her attention from what was coming and a way to avoid running into Bellamy again.

It was Madi who came to get her, telling her that everyone was in the living room, ready for the meeting she had called upon. Clarke followed the girl to the meeting area and everyone was indeed ready, waiting for her. Harper, Monty and Raven sat in the couch, and Emori and Murphy had taken a chair to form a semi-circle with the couch. Bellamy stood at the far end from her, leaning against a wall and with his arms crossed over his chest. Madi placed herself on the floor in front of the seat and Clarke decided to sit next to her so that she could look at everyone.

'Let's get straight to business,' Clarke started as she addressed her friends. 'I think that the first thing we need to do is to go to the bunker and see if they are guarding the place and if they are trying something to get into the bunker.'

'What will we do if they are getting into the bunker?' asked Monty who had his arm around Harper while Harper was leaning into him.

'That's why i wanted to talk to you guys. We can't fight them on our own because that would just be suicide.'

'We can try to send a message to them.' It was Bellamy that spoke and Clarke looked at him. She had thought that he would keep quiet since he was mad at her, but of course he would give his view on things since this was about his sisters safety.

'And how do you want to do that?' Clarke asked. He knew as well as her that the only way to get something into that bunker was trough the door that was sealed off.

'There's a radio in the bunker right?' he asked.

Clarke understood now where he was going with this so she nodded.

'And you have your own radio. The one you used to try to communicate with us.'

Clarke nodded again and then Raven joined the conversation.

'If we can adjust that radio and chance the frequency, then maybe we can get a message trough to the bunker.'

Everybody was smiling, but Clarke knew that this was all sounding to good to be true. In no way was it as simple as that.

'Okay. So let's say that we can communicate with them. What do we tell then?' Clarke asked, addressing the next problem.

'We explain the situation. We warn them that they will blow up a part of the bunker. That way we give them the chance to evacuate that part. They can prepare to fight back. They won't be expecting that when they enter the bunker. While the bunker attacks from the front, we attack from the back.'

Clarke looked at Bellamy as he explained his plan. She could see his will to fight in his eyes. It was that look in his eyes that had inspired the 100 to fight against the grounders right after they had landed. It wasn't a bad plan. Surprise was always a good thing in a battle and it would give them the upper hand in the fight.

'Sounds good,' Clarke said, 'now let's start with the radio.'

She looked at Raven and Monty. They were the only two that any knowledge of technology, so it would be up to them to make the radio work.

'Leave the radio up to me,' Raven said as she clapped her hands, happy that she would be able to help ', already have some ideas about how I can make contact with the bunker.'

'Good,' Clarke said ',Monty and Harper, can you help Raven?'

Both off them nodded. She also put Harper on the job off making the radio because she didn't wanted Harper to feel useless now that she was pregnant and Raven could use the help.

'Then the rest off us will go to the bunker tomorrow to inspect the place,' Clarke added.

'Can I come too?' Madi asked as she wasn't sure what her task would be in this whole plan.

'Sure Madi,' Clarke said as she stroke the girls head. An extra pair of eyes would be welcome and if Madi was next to her she would be able to keep an eye on her.

'So, this meeting is over then?' Murphy asked as he stood up.

'Yes. I guess so. We'll leave tomorrow morning, before the sun sets.' Clarke said.

Her friends started leaving the room and as soon as she saw Bellamy going for the door she walked up to him.

'Bellamy. Can we talk about what happened before?' she started ',I don't like us fighting. Especially right after we spend six years apart and we'll need one another in the next couple off days.'

To her own relief he held halt and turned towards her. 'I don't really want to talk about what happened. I realized that maybe it's a good thing that you forgot, so let's just leave it with that. I know my place right now and you don't have to feel bad about it since you don't remember Clarke.'

Clarke. She was so used to being called Princess that she knew that when he used her real name he was mad or he was taking a distance from her.

'It's not fair,' she said, now getting angry herself for the fact that he was clearly still blaming her even though she had no idea about what.

'What's not fair?'

'Are you kidding me Bellamy? You're clearly mad at me and you're blaming me for something, but you're not even giving me the chance to explain myself or clear out the situation since I don't remember.' Her fingers were digging into her hand palms since she had made fists of them and was trying to control her anger by digging her fingernails into them.

'Just leave it Clarke,' he said and with that he just walked past her, out of the house.

Clarke was pissed and she needed to clear her mind before she destroyed something. First she tried to take a walk, but that didn't help, so she went to get Madi to train her in firing a gun. She had promised her a free day, but Clarke really needed the distraction and with the possibility of a battle the extra training would be welcome.

Clarke had called Madi to her. Madi wasn't that mad about the fact that she had to practice shooting, because it was one of the most fun things she liked to do out of all the things Clarke was teaching her. At the side of the camp there was a little training area that consisted out of some aiming targets and a little area where there was the possibility to train in combat.

'Ready Madi? Last time you were able to hit the target 6 times in the critical places so I want you to take that up to 7 this time,' Clarke said as she stood beside Madi. The gun looked big in Madi's hands, but Clarke knew that she had talent and that if she practiced some more she would end up as a very good shooter. Madi started her tasks and after the first shot she corrected her stance.

'Move your elbows higher," she said as she pushed against Madi's arms to get her arms higher. 'Hold your breath right before you shoot to keep your aim.'

Madi shot two more times, both times she hit the targets in the head, critical shots. Clarke never doubted about learning Madi to shoot. It was the easiest way to hunt and hunting with two people always was easier then hunting alone, so Clarke had started her training as soon as she felt that the girl had been ready for it. Of course she always had the fact that their could come a time where she would need to protect herself from others in her mind when training Madi. Clarke just never thought it would come so soon.

Soon they had an audience. Raven and Emori were standing close, looking at them. When Bellamy walked by Madi's attention went away from her practice.

'Bellamy!' the girl yelled, trying to get his attention.

Clarke wanted to tell Madi to leave him alone and keep practicing, but Madi already had lowered her gun and signaled Bellamy to come their way. Clarke expected him to just ignore Madi, but to her own surprise he started walking in their direction.

'Bellamy!' Madi said loudly as she was clearly ecstatic that She had gotten him to come over. 'Can you learn me to shoot?'

Clarke just stared at Madi and Bellamy looked in confusion.

'Why me? You already got a good teacher.'

Clarke didn't know if that was a compliment or if there was sarcasm in his answer.

'Clarke is pretty good with a gun but she told me hundred of stories about how you're the best shooter she's ever known.'

Clarke felt her face turn red in embarrassment.

'Did she now?' Bellamy said with a big smirk and Clarke could hear Raven laughing.

'Yeah. She told me that you once shot two persons in the head in a blink of an eye and once you saved her life when you shot someone in a driving truck.'

Bellamy laughed and now looked sideway to Clarke, he still had a big grin on his face. Of course he was enjoying this. Bellamy always enjoyed when someone caressed his ego. So Madi telling him that she had talked about how good he was at shooting a gun made him feel good. It was true though. Clarke always was in awe of how Bellamy could handle a gun. He was the one who had taught her to shoot one but she never had that perfect aim of his. She just never was going to admit it to him. Although the last years Clarke had practiced a lot and she almost never missed a target.

'Madi. Just leave him. He clearly has no interest in teaching you. I'm almost sure he hasn't fired a gun in the last six years so he probably doesn't even know how to fire a gun anymore.' The last thing she just added to annoy him and it had it's affect.

Bellamy walked closer to her. 'I bet my life on it that I'm still better than you.'

'Oh now you're betting,' Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest. She could feel the challenge in his eyes and she wasn't going to back down. Maybe she could turn this to her benefit. 'Then let's make it a real bet.'

Bellamy tilted his head a little as he wasn't sure how to react to her sudden challenge. 'What are you thinking about?'

'We both get 10 shots. On the targets are circles. If you hit the outer one you get 1 point, the middle one 2 and when you hit the center one, the bull's eye you get 3. Missing the circle will get you zero points.' Clarke explained.

'Okay. Sounds fair. And what's at stake?'

'The winner gets a question. The loser has to answer. No pulling out of it.' Clarke said as she held out her hand to Bellamy to make the bed official. From the corner off her eye she could see Raven shaking her head in disbelief. The girl clearly knew what question Clarke was going to ask if she won.

Bellamy seemed to doubt for a moment but he still took her hand.

Clarke was pretty confident in herself, but she knew that Bellamy also was confident in his ability.

Madi handed her gun to Bellamy as Clarke took her own from around her shoulder. They both took place before the targets.

'We take the target the most far away,' she said.

There were five target at each side, all at different distances. The closest one was five meters away and the furthest almost 30 meters.

'Ladies first, 'Bellamy said as he armed his gun and turned towards her.

Clarke gave him a smile as she armed the gun and placed her gun to her shoulder, putting her eye against the gun sight. She closed her other eye to get a better view. Clarke aimed her gun at the bull's eye that was drawn on the target. She took a deep breath and held it, making sure her aim was correct. Before she let go of her breath she pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot filled the air and Madi immediately started running towards the target to see of she had hit it. The girl came running back with a big smile on her face.

'It went into the outer circle, so 1 point for you.' Clarke was happy with that. It was her first shot so she still was warming up. It only would get better after this one.

'Your turn,' she said to Bellamy as she watched him.

Bellamy took aim. She could see the determination to win. He was taking his time to make sure his aim was right. As she looked at Bellamy, holding the gun, full focus on what he was seeing trough the visor she felt weird. It just had something. It was as if she just realized that he wasn't a boy anymore. Before her stood a man. Someone who had lived trough hard times and who had fought battles and in the end had survived all of them. It was the gunshot that pulled her out of her own thoughts.

'You missed!' Madi yelled seconds later, followed by Bellamy cursing and putting the blame on the gun that wasn't working correctly.

They both shot nine more times and in the end both of their scores were very close to one another. Bellamy had 16 point in total, but Clarke won with 19 points.

'I won!' Clarke yelled as she held her gun proudly up in the air.

Bellamy clearly wasn't too happy that he lost because he rolled his eyes and game the gun back to Madi. 'Yeah whatever,' he mumbled ', you only won because you had years to practice. Also, don't forget who taught you to shoot.'

Clarke smiled at him. 'True. But you joined the bet, I never forced you, so now I get my question.'

Bellamy sighed. 'Just ask me the damn question already.'

'Okay,' Clarke said. She looked to her side to see Raven making a cross with her arms, signalling her to not ask the question she was thinking about. Clarke ignored the warning and walked up to Bellamy so she was standing in front of him.

'What did I do yesterday night that made you so upset?'

Clarke was sure she could see Bellamy go some shades paler when hearing her question. He must have known that she would ask that question, because she had been asking him about ti since this morning. Clearly he though she would just ask him some unimportant question. Well he was wrong if he was thinking that.

'You have to answer me Bellamy. We even shook hands on it.'

'Alright. But you're gonna regret this Clarke.' Again her real name.

'No I'm not.'

Bellamy leaned closer so that his face was close enough for her to see the freckles that were spread over his nose and cheekbones. 'You came to my room last night while I was reading,' he told her, noting she didn't knew already ',then you started acting all affectionate and you kissed me. We made out, ended up in my bed and then I stopped you because you clearly were with your mind in the gutter.'

After telling her that he just turned around and walked away. Clarke stared after him, mouth open wide and her eyes full of pure horror. She had kissed him? No even worse, if she had to believe him they almost went even further than just kissing.

* * *

 **So that was this chapter. The next chapters will focus on freeing the bunker but don't worry I'll put enough Bellark moments in them!**

 **Xx**

 **K**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. First of all I want to apologize for taking such a long time before posting this chapter. But even though I'm not posting weekly anymore, I'm not thinking about stopping this fanfic, so I'll keep the chapters coming.**

 **Secondly, are you guys also exited about the season 5 that will be coming next week? :o**

 **I just can't wait for this season and I'm really hoping for a lot of Bellarke moments!**

 **Chapter 18**

Clarke just lay in her bed that evening. The rest of the day she had just kept herself busy by preparing everything for their expedition the next day. Now that everything was ready and it was time to sleep she just couldn't push the thoughts anymore about what Bellamy had told her before. She stared at the ceiling, when she ran over what he had told her. She had kissed him. With the tip of her finger she traced her own lips. This wasn't right. How was it possible that she had kissed him but couldn't remember anything about it. More so he had told her that it hadn't stayed with just a kiss. No, they had made out. She could only guess about what he meant by that, because 'making out' was a very wide concept. Clarke hated the fact that she could only guess how last night had played itself, but on the other side she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Maybe she was scared. Scared for the reason why she had done that. Right now she was just telling herself that she had been drunk and she had been glad to see her friends again, glad she had seen Bellamy again and that that combination had led to this situation. Clarke let out a low sound of irritation as she turned herself on her side and hugged her pillow. She felt so embarrassed. No wonder he had been mad at her.

There was, however, another thought that played through her mind. Bellamy had not drunk anything that night, and he had told her she had kissed him and it escalated after that. But to let it escalate you had to be with two. If he had not wanted it, he would have pushed her away immediately. Clarke hid her face in her pillow. These thoughts really gave her a headache. She also did not know how she should behave now towards Bellamy. It was clear that she should apologize, but she did not know if she should forget about it or talk to him about it.

* * *

Clarke woke up half an hour before the rendezvous hour. She had slept badly. Most of the evening she had been wondering about what she had learned from Bellamy, but also about their mission to free the bunker. She had to force herself out of her bed. Luckily she had packed up her stuff yesterday evening and she had to spend no time on it anymore.  
She quickly put on the clothes that were already picked in advance and were spread out on the chair in the corner of the room. Once she had changed she went to Madi's room. Madi was still sleeping.  
Although they had already experienced so much together and they stood before and even bigger challenge, Madi was asleep as if she had no care in the world. Clarke had never understood how Madi could take care of her emotions and worries so quickly and effortless. Clarke really hoped that Madi would keep her positivity and her ability to relativate and that it was not something that would disappear when she grew older.

She went to the bed and crouched beside the main end of the bed.  
'Madi', she said softly as she stroked through the hair of the young girl, 'time to get up.'  
Madi moved, protesting under her touch and her request to wake up and pulled the sheet over her head so that she completely disappeared under the sheet.  
"Come on Madi. Do you know what day it is today? "  
The sheet slipped back down until Madi's eyes came out beneath of it. She looked at Clarke questioningly until the realization came. Immediately the cloth flew aside and Madi stood beside her.  
"Are we going to leave now?" Madi asked enthusiastically.  
Clarke laughed at the enthusiasm. While Clarke was rather afraid and worried of what was to come, Madi seemed to be looking forward to this mission. Maybe she'd better kept Madi here instead of taking her to the danger. But taking her with them meant she could keep an eye on her and have her near her. Also, Madi would be a thankful distraction from a certain other person who would also come along.

Clarke waited until Madi was dressed, and together they headed for the campfire where they had agreed to meet. Everyone was already there and was busy talking.

Raven, Monti and Harper were also present and Clarke was grateful that at least she could see them before they left.  
'Ravens, everything that I have been able to collect from material over the years is in the warehouse. If there is something, no matter what, just give a signal on the radio and we'll come back as soon as possible. OK?'  
Raven nodded with a smile "Do not worry about us Clarke. We are well and safe here. Just make sure that nothing happens to you guys and let us hope that we can quickly contact everyone from the bunker. '  
Raven might have been right, but she had just been reunited with her friends so it was only natural that she was afraid she would lose them again.  
After exchanging some information with those who would stay behind and saying their goodbyes, they moved towards the SUV.

Madi walked beside her, carrying her backpack in her right hand. Behind them were Murphy and Emori, talking between themselves like they always seemed to be doing. At the end of the group was Bellamy, walking with his eyes to the ground.

Everyone took place in the truck and Clarke made sure that she was driving and that Madi was sitting next to her. They took off without saying very much and the only sound during the first minutes of driving was Madi telling some stories. Clarke tried to focus on the road ahead off her but once in a while she glanced at the people in the back of the SUV trough the rear view mirror. Her eyes mostly found Bellamy. He was sitting at the back of the car, turned towards the window and looking outside. She noticed that he looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days. His eyes were distant and beneath them were dark circles. His eyes meth hers in the mirror and she quickly looked away, looking back at the road before her.

It took them two hours before they arrived at the spot where they could park the car. They still had to walk a little distance, but Clarke thought it would be better if they walked the last part just to be sure nobody would hear or see them coming.

'Everybody, keep your gun ready when we walk and look around,' Clarke said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and took her gun in both hands. 'We have no idea if they might be watching this place so let's be careful.'

As they walked Clarke did her best to listen to any suspicious sound. The only thing she could hear were birds chirping and the wind waving trough the trees. This reminded her of her trips she had made during the last six years, exploring the area for stuff she could use. Only now she wasn't alone or with only Madi as companionship and now she had to be alert for a sudden attack.

They were very close to the bunker right now and the sound of the birds had disappeared, telling her that there had to be humans close by. Clarke held up her hand to make the group stop.

'We're close and they are already there.'

'How do you know they are there?' Bellamy asked.

'It's too quite,' Madi answered for her.

'So be careful. We make our way to the side of Polis. I'm warning you guys, you won't recognize the city so prepare.'

They walked more slowly towards Polis and eventually they reached the end of the forest. Everyone held halt and looked at what lay ahead of them.

Polis had always been the biggest place they had known in their time since they had landed on earth. It had been a big city that was filled with life. The most icon thing of Polis had been the commander's tower. A tower that rose high above the rest of the landscape. What lay before them right now didn't resemble that city at all. The tower was gone and most of the buildings were rubble that lay spread. Here and there was a wall still standing, but nothing resembling a house or building.

When Clarke had found Polis after praimfaya she had trouble to keep her tears back. She had so many good memories about the city, also bad but those were overruled by the good ones, that it hurt to see the city destroyed.

She could see the same emotions on her friends faces. It was a reminder of the people that dies, about the suffering everybody had gone trough since they knew praimfaya was going to happen.

It was Bellamy that moved first. He started walking forward, out of the security the trees gave them and into the open.

Clark tried to grab his shirt to stop him, but his pace was too fast.

'Bellamy come back! They're keeping their eye on this spot.' She signaled to the rest to stay were they were and went after Bellamy who clearly had his mind set on reaching the bunker.

He wasn't reacting so Clarke started running to him.

'Bellamy! Just stop!' And then she heard gunshots. One shot hit the ground right before Bellamy's feet, stopping him. Clarke grabbed his arm and pulled him to a low wall, pulling them both outside the gunfire rain.

'Are you totally out of your mind?' Clarke yelled angry 'You could have killed yourself!'

'I need to get to Octavia!'

'I get that,' she said, trying to lower her voice and trying to calm herself. 'But you can't just walk out like that. We'll get to Octavia, just have patience.'

Bellamy was clearly irritated that things weren't moving fast enough. She got it, he wanted to now if his sister was okay, but he wasn't the only one that had people they loved in that bunker. Her mother was there too.

She placed her hand on his lower arm, hoping that the small gesture would calm him down. It seemed t work because he looked up at her, his eyes focusing on hers.

'We'll get her out of there, together with all the others. But we have to be patient, take our time to make sure nobody gets hurt in the progress.'

He just looked at her for some seconds before nodding in agreement. Clarke was glad that he agreed, but now they had to get out of here, back to the trees.

Clarke placed her gun over the rum of the wall to look for the ones that were shooting at them. It looked like her friends that were still in the woods were also already trying to shoot the shooters to make sure they could come back because she heard gunshots from that direction.

She soon found one of the shooters. They were situated near the tower, the only spot that gave some lookout over this place.

'Bellamy run back to them. I'll distract them,' she said as she fired her first shot, hitting the wall right next to one of the shooters. 'No,' was the short answer of Bellamy and this made Clarke look sideways for a second. There he went again with his stubbornness. 'It will be to dangerous for you to come to us then. We go together.' Clarke aimed again, this time hitting the shooter who fell over the rim of the tower, four meters until he hit the ground lifeless. Clarke spotted tree more shooters, but they were too far away to shoot down. 'We'll have to run for it,' Clarke said as she lowered her gun ', ready?' She looked around. Two meters from were they were hiding now was a large rock. 'We run to that rock on tree.' Bellamy nodded and Clarke started counting. 'One … two … three!'

They both jumped up and started running towards the rock. As soon as she heard gunshots she leaped forwards, throwing herself behind the rock. Bellamy did the same and his body slammed against her side, almost making her fall to the side.

His eyes skimmed over her, making sure she was not hit and she did the same thing to inspect his body for gunshots. They were fine. They only had a short distance to go. She could see her friends, still shooting in the direction of the tower.

'They have a bad aim because we are too far away. We can make it,' Bellamy said as he looked around the rock into the direction of the tower.

'Right. One last sprint.'

They both prepared for the last print. Only some more meters and they were back to safety. At least now they knew for sure that this place was overlooked by the people from the ship.

'Now!'

The loud voice of Bellamy made Clarke shoot forward. Bellamy was in front of her, he was faster than her because of his long legs. She was almost there. Bullets kept hitting the ground around them and Clarke had hope. They would make it. She saw Bellamy some meters before her, he was so close to the forest. Then a pain came out of nowhere near her lower leg. The sudden pain made her loose balance and she hit the ground, face first.

She heard someone calling her name. Madi. Clarke grunted as she placed her hands next to her, She heard someone calling her name. Madi. Clarke grunted as she placed her hands next to her, feeling stones digging into the skin of her hands as she tried to push herself up. The sudden pain in her leg had changed into some kind of throbbing, warm feeling. She tried to look forward, searching for Madi who had yelled her name, but her vision was unclear because of the hit her head had taking by colliding with the ground. The could still hear the sounds of bullets around her. It wouldn't take long before one hit her again. As Clarke tried to focus on the ground, trying to regain her focus she suddenly felt footsteps beside her. A figure crunched beside her and before she knew it she was lifted up. She wanted to struggle at first, but then the person who had lifted her spoke. 'Stop it Clarke. Just let me help you.' 'Bellamy.' Clarke stopped fighting against him carrying her and relaxed. She placed her arms around his neck and she could feel him starting to move and run. Her eyesight was getting better and the first thing she saw were the black curls of Bellamy's hair. His hair had grown so much. She had always liked his black curly hair. Clarke just buried her face into his neck, trying to forget that they were still being shot at. Right now she was just thankful to the fact that he had come back for her even though she could still hit him for the fact that he had put his own live in danger by coming back for her and carrying her.

Before she knew it she felt the shadow and coldness of the forest fall over her and Bellamy lowered her down onto the ground. It was Madi who came immediately into her view. The girl grabbed her face and studied it before giving her a big hug and then inspecting her leg. Right her leg. She had almost forgotten the,pain.

'You got shot,' said Murphy, although everybody already knew that.

'The bullet scraped the skin and flesh, but it didn't get deep. It will leave a scar, but it will heal fast.' Madi who had learned a thing or two from Clarke about wounds and how to treat them made the analysis very quick and if Clarke hadn't been in some kind of state of shock by the last few minutes, she would have given Madi a proud glance.

'You okay?' Bellamy asked as he crouched beside Madi, giving Clarke a worried look.

'I …,' Clarke tried to regain her voice and composure ',I 'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Thank you by the way for coming back for me.'

Bellamy let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Are you kidding me Clarke? You really think I would have left you there? It's my fault for getting you hurt, so you shouldn't be thanking me. I should be thanking you.' Clarke looked up at him, only now noticing his worrying look. The last two days they had been weird to one another but when she saw him looking at her like that she felt reassured. He did still care about her and even though he might have been mad, when it came to it he would still take care of her and worry about her. The same she did for him.

* * *

 **So this was the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm think about writing the next chapter in a different way, so look forward to that ;)**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19. Like I promised, I did something different with this chapter. This time it's from Madi's point of view. I know that it's a short chapter, but I'll compensate it with the next one.**

 **BTW, what did you guys think of the first 3 chapters of season 5? I can't wait for episode 4, the big reunion! I'm so curious about how they will act towards one another when they get a change to talk or have a private moment. :D**

 **Reviews and feedback is always welcome. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Madi was sitting on the roof of the car, keeping watch over the group. They were all sleeping a short walk away from the car. After Clarke and Bellamy had safely returned to the side of the forest, they had started to walk back to the car. Once at the car they had decided to not drive back yet. They wanted to be sure that they were not followed and lead those people straight to their camp. Madi was worried about Clarke. It was clearly that she was shaken by what had happened before. Clarke was strong, but it was only normal that the fact that you were almost shot dead did something to you. As soon as they had made camp Clarke had fallen sound asleep. They decided to take turns at guarding and Madi's two hours of keeping guard were almost over. She was tired. It was almost four hours in the morning.  
Madi looked back when she heard footsteps. It was Bellamy who was walking in her direction. He was the one who would have to keep guard after her. She welcomed him with a smile, which he returned with his own charming smile.

The past five years, Madi had heard a lot of stories about Bellamy and the others, but now that she had met him she could notice some differences with the Bellamy she had imagined through the drawings and stories. For the past five years she had seen Bellamy as some kind of hero. Someone who would do anything so safe his family and friends whatever the cost. Now that she met him she could see the other side of those stories. The toll all those discussions had made on him. She could see it in his eyes. On Clarke's drawings Bellamy's eyes were always full of hope, of life, but right now they were filled with worry. It was like he was constantly analysing everything, worrying and figuring out his next move. She kind of felt sorry for him.

'You're too early. You still got half an hour to sleep before you're on guard duty,' Madi said as Bellamy climbed on the roof of the car to sit next to her.  
'Yeah I know, but I couldn't sleep,' he explained as he crossed his long legs beneath him and leaned back to stare at the sky.  
For a while they just sat there, next to each other, not saying anything.  
Madi hadn't had the chance to really talk to Bellamy one on one. She had a lot of questions for him. She wanted to hear his stories of life on earth before praimfaya and about his life in the sky. Clarke had told her to leave him alone and that she would only bother him by asking him questions.  
'How was life in space?' she asked, throwing Clarke's advice away.  
Bellamy kept looking up into the sky, but did answer her question.  
'It was lonely. Well actually now that I know that you two were all alone for six years I think I don't have the right to say it was lonely in space.'  
'No, you can say that. To be honest it was only lonely in the beginning. But as soon as Clarke and me found one another we never really had a lonely moment. Well I never did, I'm not sure about Clarke.'

Madi didn't want to talk in Clarke's place because if she had to be honest she knew Clarke always had kept a strong face in front of her. There were things that Madi had found out that Clarke probably had tried to hide from her.  
'I'm really glad that she had you. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if Clarke had been alone for six years. That's even worse than dead itself.'  
Madi could see that it really affected him. He clearly was still blaming himself about everything. Then Madi said something she had known for a while.  
'You love her.'  
This made Bellamy look at her in surprise. Madi had noticed it right away, from the moment that she had seen the two arriving at the camp.  
'How …,' Bellamy asked as he kept staring at her half in shock. He was surprised that she had discovering something that he had tried to hide.

'How do I know?' Madi laughed shortly after that. His face was just priceless at this moment. 'It's the way you look at her that gave you away from the moment I saw you two together. You look at her the same way my father looked at my mother. Like you would give your life just to see her smile, to see her happy.'  
Those words made Bellamy smile. 'Your parents..'  
'They died in praimfaya,' Madi explained, knowing that he was going to ask that question. She had been broken when her parent had died and she had survived. For a while she had cried over their dead, but after some time and after finding Clarke those wounds had healed. She saw that Bellamy was sorry for asking that question and was about to apologize.  
'Don't say you're sorry because I'm not. I still remember them. Even though I was only six years when they died. I still have a lot of memories good about them. You know, my parent did everything to make sure I had a happy and safe life. When I was born, they discovered that I was a night blood. They knew what my future would bring if people found out. I would be trained to become a warrior. To kill or be killed. That wasn't the future they wanted for me, so they ran away. We settled in a little house not too far from where the camp is. My parents did everything to make sure nobody found out that I was a nightblood, but we still enjoyed our life. My parents really loved each other. I remember that when I was supposed to sleep, I snuck out of bed only to find them sitting together at the fire. They were sitting under a blanked, just enjoying each others company. I would just keep watching them in silence as my father told stupid jokes but my mother would still laugh at them because she got his humor. And when my mother laughed, I would catch my father looking at her. He looked at her as if his whole world was sitting there, right in front of him. Like he was the happiest, he had ever been.'

Bellamy had been listening to her story and was touched by it.  
'That's beautiful,' he said as he gave her a smile.  
'Why don't you just tell her? You know, that you care about her.'  
Bellamy seemed to doubt if he even wanted to answer her, but he did after all. 'I just learned that she's still alive and we both changed after six years. On top of that our relation was always complicated. When we landed on earth, we hated one another. After that we were forced to work together and we discovered that we weren't that different after all. We both just wanted to keep our people and friends alive. The only problem was that I always followed my hearth, and she follows her brain and that created some arguments.' Bellamy paused for a moment, taking in the memories that came back as he was talking about them. 'I don't even know when these feelings really started, I just know that I realized them when I left for space and I left her to die on earth. You know, I lost Clarke before once. After we got our people out of Mount Weather, she left. She just said her goodbyes and walked away. I was soo angry at her. I really hated her for just walking away, leaving us behind like it was nothing, leaving me behind. I think I already loved her back then and that my anger was me denying those feelings of missing her. I told you it was lonely in space. Well that was because when I saw my friend I always imagined that maybe it would have been better if they had stayed behind and that Clarke would be with us. I hated myself for those thoughts.'  
Madi placed her hand on Bellamy's. 'It's okay. You blame yourself for everything, but nothing is your fault. I once asked Clarke if she would still stay behind if she could repeat everything and she answered immediately that she would still stay behind just to safe you guys. She doesn't blame you.'  
'I don't know about that. Clarke is very good at hiding how she really feels.'  
Madi let go of Bellamy's hand and took her bag. She took a tape player out of it and handed it over to Bellamy.  
'Listen to this and you'll get your answers.'  
Bellamy took the tape player and inspected it. 'What is this?'  
'A tape or music player.'  
'I know that, but what's on it?'  
'Starting from the day you guys went to space, Clarke send a message into space over the radio for you to hear. She never got response, but she kept sending those messages, without missing even one day.'  
'Our radio in the ring was broken and couldn't be repaired,' Bellamy explained realizing that if the radio had worked they would have know from one another that they were alive and things would had been much easier for both of them. Well, life had its cruel jokes.  
'Yeah she figured that the radio was broken or you guys didn't make it. I think that she had hope that you guys made it and that's why she kept sending you messages or maybe it was just a way to ventilate everything that she was feeling. I don't know her reason, but I do know that those messages tell her true feelings. She kept all her messages on this tape as some kind of back-up.'  
'I don't have the right to listen to them. They are her private feelings. I'm not supposed to hear them.'  
'You do Bellamy. Every message she send was towards you. She always addresses you in them, never somebody else. So you do have the right to hear them. You love her and I get that you're afraid of her not feeling the same for you, but this will give you answers.'  
After saying that Madi climbed down from the car. He thanked her and Madi started walking towards the sleeping place. When she looked back to the car, she could see Bellamy putting the earbuds into his ears and pressing play. Madi just smiled at that. She knew Clarke would kill her if she discovered that she had stolen the tapes and given them to Bellamy, but Madi had no regret. She was getting sick of their fighting and arguments, just because there was this tension that they both didn't wanted to admit what was obvious.

* * *

 _ **So that was chapter 19. I just wanted a chapter that would give you guys a better idea about Bellamy and how he was feeling and so that you guys know why he acted the way he did before. From this point I'm going to try to integrate the playful, charming and arrogant Bellamy back into the story. I think that Bellamy would be the person to kind of use the fact that he knows more about Clarke's feelings against her and tease her about it until she gives in and admits her own feelings. So look forward to some moments with teasing and tension between them from this point on. ^^**_

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20 (I can't believe we're already on chapter 20 o.O) It's a long chapter, just like I promissed.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Clarke woke up to the sound of her friends packing their things and preparing themselves to return to the camp. She had slept very well considering what happened the day before. To her relieve her leg didn't hurt that much anymore. Clarke pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled her pants up on her left leg. Madi had put a bandage on it. Slowly Clarke removed the bandage. She wanted to inspect the wound. To her relieve the wound wasn't that bad. Like Madi had told her, the bullet didn't go through her leg but just left a small flesh wound when it scraped her leg. The wound needed to be disinfected once they were back at the camp, just to make sure it wouldn't infect, but right now it looked alright.  
'It will leave an ugly scar.'  
Clarke looked up to Bellamy who was standing before her, holding out a cup of water towards her.  
Clarke took the cup thankfully.  
'It will just be one more I can add to the collection. On more story, I can tell.' She took a sip from the cup. The cold water felt soothing against her dry throat. Bellamy had knelt in front of her, taking the bandage that she had removed.  
'Why doesn't it surprise me that your proud of your scars instead of wanting to hide them,' Bellamy answered as he started to wrap the cloth around her leg.  
Clarke just looked at his hands who were moving gently. When she looked at his face she could see he was focussing on the job that he was doing. She had a feeling that what he had just said wasn't him talking about her physical scars.  
'Why would I want to hide them? Our scars make us to who we are now. They define us.'  
Bellamy didn't respond to that. He just finished what he was doing. He tied the bandage so it would be kept in place and then pulled her pants back down so that the bandage was covered up. He left his hand on her ankle as he looked up with a satisfied smile. 'All done.'  
'Thank you,' Clarke said as she was trying not to focus on the warmth that his hand was giving of. Bellamy stood up and held his hand out as he did. 'Come on. Time to get back and see if Raven already found a way to make contact with the bunker.'  
Clarke nodded and took Bellamy's hand. He helped her up and Clarke tried out if she was able to put weight on her leg. It hurt if she walked on it and she limped a bit but all by all it wasn't that bad. Bellamy walked beside her towards the car. As if he wanted to make sure that if she would fall, he would be able to catch her before he face would connect with the floor, again.

It was Madi who was driving the car. Clarke had taken up the passengers seat and the rest sat in the back. The ride back was mostly quiet aside from Madi telling her stories or asking questions. Clarke just listened to Madi, sometimes correcting her stories as her fantasy mixed itself with what really had happened. As she looked into the mirror to look at her friends to read their reactions when Madi was talking she noticed that Bellamy wasn't listening to what Madi had to say. He was sitting in the back corner of the van, his face turned towards the window, eyes closed and with earbuds in his ears. She would have thought he was sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that he opened his eyes right that moment only to find hers. Clarke quickly glanced away almost embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him. For the rest of the ride, she just looked outside.

Clarke was glad when they arrived back. She wanted to know if Raven had found a way to contact the bunker. It was clear that it was important that they could warn the people that were trapt in there. On top of that Clarke really wanted to hear her mothers voice. It was Emori who helped her out of the car and lent her arm to Clarke for support. As they entered the camp, Harper, Monty and Raven came running in their direction.  
'What happened to you?' Raven asked as she was wondering why Clarke was limping.  
'She got shot when she tried to help Bellamy who almost got us all killed,' Murphy explained. Bellamy looked at him with anger. There was no need to put it that way but clearly, those two would still do anything to blame the other one. Something that hadn't changed after these six years. Clarke was almost glad that Murphy's and Bellamy's relation was still the same as she remembered. It made her feel less like she missed out on the six years that they had been together while she had been here. Emori gave Murphy a little nudge to shut him up.  
'It's really nothing. Just a scratch,' Clarke said to calm everybody down ', so, how is the radio?'  
Immediately Raven's face went neutral. Not a good sign.  
'We're still working on it. I'm missing some parts, but I'm trying to create them from other parts that I found.'  
'Is there anything we can help with?' Clarke asked. She didn't like to just wait for Raven to fix the radio.  
'Well. Not really. I think I'm close to getting in contact with the bunker. Just have patience.'  
Clarke nodded even though it wasn't the answer she wanted.  
'I'll get back to it then,' Raven said and she started walking away.

Everybody just went their way after that. Emori and Murphy went to the campfire and just hanged out there. Bellamy disappeared into his room and Madi helped her take care of her leg. She felt much better once the wound got disinfected, the cut was sowed and clean bandages were applied. She knew that she was lucky to be sitting here, but she didn't want to think of that. There had been too many times that she had escaped death in her life and she was afraid that one day luck wouldn't be on her side.  
Clarke went to Raven and her leg felt just fine, like some stitches made the wound disappear. She found Raven sitting at a table, bending over the radio. Just as Clarke wanted to say something, Raven threw a screwdriver against the wall and cursed.  
'Everything okay?' Clarke asked. It was clearly not going as well as Raven was hoping.  
Raven looked surprised at Clarke, taken aback by the fact that her little swearing show was witnessed by Clarke. She signed and leaned back in her chair.  
'No. The repeater is broken,' Raven said.  
'Repeater?'  
'Yeah. The radio is working but we can't send out a signal to the bunker without a repeater. The bunker is too far away and the walls of it are too thick to send the signal without one,' Raven explained.  
Well that was bad news, Clarke thought, but to her, the solution seemed clear.  
'So we just bring the radio closer to the bunker,' Clarke said.  
Raven nodded her head. 'If the solution was so simple I would have thought about it myself. We can transport the radio, but the battery will only give us some minutes. On top of that, we would have to transport the satellite too and get it up into the trees to get a signal. It would be dangerous and it would take us days.'  
Raven looked defeated. She had worked on this radio for the last 24 hours and now everything was useless just because some stupid little part wasn't working.  
'Is there a possibility that there is a repeater at Camp Jaha or Mount Weather?' Clarke was just thinking of a solution. There had to be a way to get the radio working.  
'No. Camp Jaha didn't have one. Mount weather had a huge satellite so they wouldn't need a repeater,' Raven said. The satellite was destroyed by Praimfaya so that's wasn't a solution either. Just as Clarke was about to give up Raven jumped from her chair.  
'Elisius!'  
Clarke looked at Raven who looked at her with a big smile on her face.  
'While I was being held on Elisius they forced me to work for them. They have a repeater. I saw it when I had to repair their inner communication circuit.'  
'That's not something to be smiling about Raven. That ship is filled with armed people that will kill us without hesitating for one second. There is no way we would be able to get inside.'  
Raven seemed to grasp the fact that it would indeed be impossible to get into the ship. Raven let herself sink back into her chair.

'I'll get it.'  
Raven and Clarke looked back to see Bellamy standing in the doorway. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
'No you won't,' Clarke said immediately ', you'll just get yourself killed. We'll try to get the radio closer and install the satellite.'  
'Look, Princess,' he said as he walked inside ', I know that ship. Adkin paraded me around like I was his dog. While he did that I learned the layout of the ship. You know, for if we ever needed a way out. Raven just has to tell me where that thing is that she needs and how it looks.'  
Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. This was just like the Bellamy she knew. Just going in blind without thinking about the risks.  
'It's in the circuit bay. Once you're inside I can guide you to the repeater.'  
Clarke now looked at Raven. She couldn't believe that Raven was agreeing with Bellamy's stupid plan.  
'You're not going Bellamy! I swear to god if you even think about going to get that thing I'll …'  
Now Bellamy was standing right in front of her. His height intimidating her.  
'You'll do what Clarke? You'll shoot me to stop me?'  
Clarke held her breath. She knew that he was referring to the moment of her pointing a gun at him when he had wanted to open the seal to the bunker to let his sister in six years ago. Not her proudest moment and she didn't like the fact that he was bringing that up right now.  
Clarke didn't give an answer and this gave Bellamy the clearing to direct himself to Raven.  
'I'll take a walky-talky with me. Once I'm in I'll signal you, okay?'  
Raven walked up to him. 'The repeater looks like this only bigger,' she said as she showed him something that looked like a little black box with some connection pieces to it,' when you enter the bay it will be to the right of the door. It hangs on the wall. I'm telling you this for when for some reason you're not able to contact me. Better safe than sorry.'  
Bellamy nodded and turned around to leave.  
'No!' Clarke yelled just as he was about to go through the door. This was not happening. She wasn't going to let Bellamy get himself killed. Her angry tone quickly disappeared and now she looked pleading at Bellamy. 'Please,' she said and she saw that Bellamy's face softened when hearing her voice. 'I … Don't do this.'  
Bellamy signed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
'Clarke. We need to get in contact with the bunker. Don't you want to get in contact with your mother? Don't you want to hear her voice?'  
Clarke adverted her eyes to the ground. 'I do,' she said and then looked back up at Bellamy ', but not if that means you're dead.' She was serious. She did really want to hear her mother and make sure that everybody in the bunker was okay, but not if that means that Bellamy would need to sacrifice himself for it. He even might get killed without them getting the repeater and then she would have lost him and the chance to safe her mother.  
The corner of Bellamy's mouth went upwards and his face lighted up by the almost childish smile on his face. The smile was a big contrast to his face that now was that of a man and not anymore that of a boy.  
'Can I conclude from that, that you don't want me to die?'  
Clarke couldn't believe that he was enjoying this. 'Of course you idiot! And wipe that grin off your face!' She hit him in the chest with a balled fist.  
He squeezed her shoulder. 'I'll be fine Clarke. If I see that it's impossible, I'll just turn around. I'll come right back. So don't worry.' With that, he gave Raven a small nod and then turned around to leave the room. Clarke knew that what he just had told her was a lie just to reassure her. He wasn't going to turn back. Bellamy never turned back.

One hour later Bellamy was throwing his stuff in the truck, ready to leave. He had only packed the essential stuff, not wanting to carry around too much. Just as he slammed the back door shut he heard hoof steps. He turned into the direction of the sound and then saw Clarke. She was standing there with two horses, walking them behind her.  
'It's safer to take the horses. The car will make too much noise and it's harder to hide.'  
Bellamy just watched her as she walked the two horses towards him, handing him over one of the two horses.  
'Thank you, but … why two horses?'  
Clarke turned towards her own horse and tightened the knot that held the saddle back in place. 'Because I'm coming with you.'  
'Clarke, you …'  
Clarke stopped him immediately from going against her.  
'Look Bellamy. I know that you wanna play the hero, but you'll only get yourself killed. We have a better chance when we're with two. You'll need someone to watch your back. So don't try to go against my decision to come with you because I'm not going back to the camp.'  
Clarke had made her decision. She was going to go with him if he wanted to or not. Bellamy only signed, knowing that he had to accept this. He opened the truck again and started taking his backpack out of it and tying it to the saddle of the horse that was handed to him. Since he was failing terribly at that Clarke stepped in and fastened his stuff herself.  
'What about Madi? Does she know that you're leaving?' he asked as he watched her securing everything to the horse.  
'I left a note for her. If she knew I was going she would want to come too. When she reads it we'll be already too far for her to catch up with us. I also told Raven to stop her from taking the car to come after us,' Clarke explained. She felt bad about leaving Madi like this, but at this point, she didn't have a chance and Clarke hoped that Madi would understand and forgive her.  
'Guess she takes after you then,' Bellamy said as he gave her a crooked smile. Clarke just rolled her eyes at that remark and walked back to her own horse, lunger herself onto it's back.  
'Let's get going. We can't lose any time.'  
'Straight to business as usual', Bellamy said as he climbed on his own horse. He was clearly uncomfortable on the back of the animal. His shoulders were tense and he held the reins so tight that she could see his knuckles turning white. Then it hit her.  
'You've never ridden a horse.' Clarke started laughing. The way he was sitting on that horse was just priceless and if it hadn't been for the warning glance he gave her she would have kept laughing. He was clearly embarrassed about the situation so she held her laugh and rode her own horse next to his. She gave his hands a small tick.  
'Relax your posture,' she said ', if you're tensed then the horse will feel it and get tensed as well and that is just asking for trouble.'  
She stroke the horse on its neck. 'Just give it some space. It will find its own way and just steer it with your body.'  
He just looked at her as if she was talking some other language. 'How the hell do I tell the horse to go where I want to with my body?'  
Clarke grinned at him and poked him on the hip. 'With these. Your hips,' she explained.  
'Don't look at me like that,' she said as he just raised an eyebrow at her ', You just slightly shift your weight. When you want to go to the left, you slightly push your hips to that side, shifting your weight to that side. Just try it.' She made her own horse walk forward and showed him what she meant by making her own horse walk a little circle around him so that she was now standing on the other side of him. 'Your turn.'  
She watched as he made his own horse walk forward. Of course he exaggerated his movements on the horse but in the end, the horse did what he asked and turned to the right.  
'See. You'll get the hang of it once we rode a distance. You kind of need to get to know the horse. Learn how it responds to your movement.'  
'Are you certain about not taking the car? I'm not sure if I can do this. On top of that my ass is already hurting.'  
Clarke laughed. 'We haven't even left and you're already complaining like a little girl. And about your ass. It will hurt even more if you don't start moving right now.'  
Bellamy gave her a big grin that lighted up his face. 'Well, Princess. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. But good to know.' He ended that sentence with a wink.  
She rolled her eyes at him. 'You always have to turn everything around and make it look sexual. Just … Just shut up and start riding.'  
Without waiting for him she made her horse move. She heard hoofsteps behind her so Bellamy was following and after a while, they were riding side by side.

They had been riding for about five hours now. They had kept a fast pace and had already covered a great distance. Bellamy was riding beside her and the had noticed that once in a while he would stretch his back or roll his shoulders. She remembered how her own body had hurt the first time that she had ridden a horse. She felt sorry for making him ride the horse, but she really believed that it was a better and safer choice than the car. During the way they had mostly stayed quiet, just enjoying the nature around them. She had enjoyed the silene but on the other side, she also wanted to exploit the fact that she had the opportunity to talk to Bellamy one on one. They didn't really have a chance to talk in private since they had been kept captive in the prisoners' ship. After they had escaped they just had been to busy to really take a moment to just talk. She felt like she had the need to tell him about how she lived on earth, about her life with Madi. She also wanted to hear his side of the story. She had already heard things from Emori and Raven but she wanted to hear his side of how the past six years had been.  
She knew he still felt guilty. Emori had told her about it so she felt like it was her task to make it clear to him that she didn't blame him. She just couldn't find the right moment to start a conversation about it. She could see it in his eyes that he was not completely himself. The Bellamy she had know would take every opportunity he could find to push her limits, to tease her. Right now she had the feeling that he was holding himself back. It was as if he didn't want to burden because he felt like he had done her wrong. She had noticed that sometimes he was his old self and his playful side come forward, but then he realizes his guilt and he pushes his walls back up.  
Clarke thought that maybe this mission would give them a chance to regain their relationship they had before he went to space. Even though he had made her blood boil from anger sometimes, she missed their teasing relationship.

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by a raindrop that fell on her forehead. She looked up into the sky and suddenly the heavens burst open and heavy rain started pouring down.  
'Let's go find shelter,' she yelled over the sound of the rain.  
Bellam nodded and Clarke made her horse move faster. They had to find a place to shelter from the rain because they wouldn't be able to travel in this weather.  
After five minutes in the rain, she already felt the water seeping through her clothes. Her shirt clung to her body and she could feel water coming into her shoes. She even had to wipe her face after every few seconds to make sure she could see the road in front of her. Clarke was glad to see a cave in the distance. Right in front of the cave, she jumped off the horse, followed by Bellamy. They both guided the horses inside the cave so that the animals wouldn't have to stay in this weather. It wasn't a big cave, but it would give them some kind of protection against the weather. Clarke walked to the center of the cave and sat down. She pulled her legs up and hugged her arms around them. It was only now that she realized how cold she was. Her clothes were soaked and her body was starting to lose its heat.  
'You're shivering.'  
Clarke looked up at Bellamy who was sitting one meter from her, leaning with his back against the cave.  
'I'm not,' she said, but she knew all too well that she was shivering

and she couldn't stop it. Clarke rubbed her hands together in a try to keep at least her hands warm.  
'As headstrong as ever. We need to keep out bodies warm or we'll get in a hypothermic shock.'  
Clarke looked at him, a little bit surprised that he even knew about hypothermic shock.  
'And since when are you the medical expert?' she asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow ', but you're right. We need to start a fire.'  
'With what do you want to start a fire? All the wood is already wet. There's only one other thing we can do.'  
She looked at him as he stood up and walked to the horses. He took a blanket from the saddlebag of his horse and threw it on the ground in front of her. Just when she wanted to take the blanket and throw it around herself Bellamy started taking his shirt off. At first, she just looked at him as his toned upper body was now free of any fabric and she had a full view of his abdominal muscles that were flexing as he pulled his shirt over his head. When his shirt landed on the ground at the side of the cave she found her speech back.  
'What the hell are you doing Blake? It's already cold enough,' she said.  
He just answered her words with a short amused laugh and his hands went to the buttons of his pants. 'Take your clothes off Clarke.'  
Right when he said those words and she saw that he was now taking his pants off, she panicked. He wanted to keep warm by doing … that. Clarke felt her face go red and for a second she stopped shivering as her body grew hot with panic and terror. Her eyes shot from his pants that joined his shirt to Bellamy who was now standing only in his boxers before her and was starting to walk towards her.  
'Look Bellamy. I … this … you …,' Clarke's mind just went blank as she saw Bellamy almost naked standing right in front of her. This was bad. This was really bad. 'I really … think that this... uh … isn't …..'  
Bellamy leaned down and grabbed the blanket. 'Look. I think this works better without your clothes on, but if you're shy, well I guess this will be good enough then.'  
Clarke just gaped at him with her mouth open and instantly crossed her arms over her chest as if she wanted to protect herself and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen.  
To her surprise, she felt the blanket covering her at the front and after that she felt how Bellamy sat down after her, placing his leg on either side of her and placing his arms around her to pull her against his chest, which felt warm against her back. Then she realized what he was doing.  
'Body heath,' she almost whispered. Clarke just wanted to hit her head against the wall right now or disappear into a hole somewhere. She had his intentions all wrong.  
'Of course Clarke. We need to use our body heat to keep each other warm, 'he said and as he spoke she could feel his warm breath against the side of her face ', what were you think I meant?'  
Clarke's face became even redder than it already had been. She knew that he knew what she had been thinking about so she just kept quiet and looked at the ground.  
'You know that you're cute when you get al embarrassed?'  
The remark caught her by surprise. Did he find her cute? Clarke looked up from the ground and turned her head to find him grinning at her.  
'Call me cute again and I swear to god, I'll kill you,' she said giving him a warning glare. Is she had, to be honest, him calling her cute made her heath skip a beat, but she wasn't going to admit that to him so she responded in the only way she knew, aggressively.  
'Got it. I won't ever call you cute again. My life is dear to me,' he said and she could hear and feel him hold in a laugh. She ignored it and relaxed against him, letting her head fall against his shoulder. He responded to that by hugging her closer and pulling the blanket tighter around them. The warmth of his body against her was soothing and comfortable and she closed her eyes in contentment as she further relaxed against him.

 **This last scene was a scene that has been in my head for a long time. At first I wanted to use the scene later on in the story, but it kinda felt right to use it in this chapter. I hope you guys agreee.**

 **Reviews are always welcome and thank you guys for following and reading my story!**

 **X**

 **Karen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note** :

I'm so sorry about the fact that it had to take this long before I posted this chapter. Things have been busy and I had to think about how I wanted to make Bellarke's relationship develop. I did my best for this chapter and I'm pretty happy with the last part of this chapter (giving you guys some well deserved tension between Clarke and Bellamy). I'm thinking about playing more with the tension that is playing between them, so I hope you guys like that idea.

On top of that I really want to thank all off you for reading my story, liking and following it and reviewing it. It really means a lot to me!

For the ones that would be interested, I've started another story (Beautiful Disaster).

Chapter 21

Clarke opened her eyes slowly as she was woken up by something. It was still dark outside, but it had stopped raining and the air was a lot more pleasant and not as cold. Slowly she sat up, only now noticing the fact that Bellamy wasn't next to her. Her eyes skimmed the cave and she quickly found Bellamy. He was laying just two meters from her. At first, she tough that he was awake because he was moving and making sounds, but as she crawled to him she discovered that he was still sleeping. He was laying on his side, his legs pulled up and small droplets of sweat covered his body. He was moving restlessly. She had seen him before like this. When they had been locked up together in the prisoner's ship she had also woken up because he was having a nightmare. She still remembered very clearly how she had tried to wake him up from the nightmare, only to almost get chocked by Bellamy afterward. She really didn't want that to happen again. With some hesitation, she stretched out her hand and laid it on his upper arm and just as her fingers were about to touch his upper arm his body jerked.

'Clarke!'

She was startled by the fact that he had called out her name. He was clearly still sleeping so Clarke figured that he was having a nightmare about her. She went to the other side of him so that she could see his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, and she felt the urge to push it away so that she could see his face clearly.

He kept murmuring things, but Clarke couldn't make out any words aside from her name that he called out several more times.

Then she remembered what Emori had said when they had their private conversation after escaping, several days ago.

 _'It was almost every night that we were woken up by him shouting in his sleep ... It was not Octavia's name that he screamed at night, it was yours.'_

Clarke just looked at him while she recalled the conversation and realized that he must have had these nightmares for the last six years. No wonder that he always looked so tired. She felt sorry. Sorry about the fact that she never asked him about why he looked so tired, and she also couldn't believe the fact that he never talked about it with anyone. All these years he had been keeping this to himself, enduring it alone.

She gave in to her urge and with the tips of her fingers, she brushed away the hairs that were hanging in front of his face. Her eyes studied his face as if she saw it for the first time. He had become handsome. Clarke had always found Bellamy an attractive human being. She figured that every girl or woman with a pair of working eyes would agree with that, but right now she had a different feeling about it. Six years ago she would have rolled her eyes when seeing Bellamy's bare chest but last night it had really affected her. She had felt embarrassed and warm at the same time. She had seen Bellamy's face from close up before, and she always just had concluded that he was pretty to look at, but right now, now that she could freely look at it without him looking back she was aware of every freckle on his face. His features looked more strong and defined than she remembered.

She felt the urge to let her hand glide through his thick tousled dark brown hair and to caress his jaw only to feel the stumbles of the unshaven skin. Right at this moment, it felt right to be here with him, to be by his side.

For a long time she had grieved him, thinking he was dead or about the fact that he wasn't on earth with her. Even though she had been glad that she had survived, she had also felt like she had lost something big. From the moment all hundred of them had landed, Bellamy had been a certain thing. Someone she had been able to rely on, someone that was next to her. It was only when she had lost him when she was left alone, that she had realized how much he had meant to her.

Clarke signed as she shook those thoughts away. She had already spent nights thinking about her, about Bellamy and how things would be when he would return. Well, he was here right now and it had only made her thoughts more troubling, more of a chaos. Like always there were more urgent matters than her personal matters or troubles, so she had just pushed them aside. They would be things to resolve once the bunker was safe. Although Clarke knew that after that there would be other problems and her own feelings and thoughts would just stay where they were, in her head and hearth.

'Clarke.'

Again he called her name but this time his eyes were open, and he said her name hastily. Clarke smiled at him as she placed her hands on her legs.

'Hi there. You were having a nightmare,' she explained ', I was worried. Are you okay?'

Bellamy sat up and Clarke tried to keep her eyes on his face and not on the muscles that were working as he moved.

'Yeah. Sorry. I didn't want to worry you. It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about.'

Clarke signed. She felt sad for the fact that he clearly didn't trust her enough to tell her about the fact that he clearly wasn't fine.

'Stop lying Bellamy,' she said ', you're not fine. You've been having these kinds of nightmares since the day you left earth, don't you? Why haven't you told anybody? Why did you keep this to yourself?'

Bellamy just kept quiet.

'Look Bellamy. I get it. Since the moment we landed with the drop ship we had to be strong. We couldn't show our weaknesses to the kids because they looked up to us, and they had to think that as long as we kept going they could too. Unfortunately bottling everything up only works for a short time. You're not invincible, and we won't judge you for not being perfect you know. We all have our bad sides, our fears, our troubles.'

It stayed quiet for a little while after Clarke had spoken and Clarke gave him the time to let her words sink in with him. After some time he responded.

'I know that, but it's hard for me ... just give me some time.'

It was not the response she had hoped for, but to be fair she couldn't expect him to just start telling her everything about what he was dealing with. Him asking her to give him some time was a good start, and she just had to take peace with that.

'Sure. Take your time,' she gave him a little smile before standing up and went to grab the blanket from the place where she was sleeping. She gave it to Bellamy.

'Try to sleep some more. We still have a couple of hours until the sun rises. I'll keep guard and get the horses ready for departure.'

Right when she wanted to walk towards the horses, she was stopped by Bellamy, who grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with a questioning look.

'Don't. Please. Just ... stay with me tonight.'

It wasn't a question. He gave her a pleading look and that was enough for Clarke to let herself sink on to the ground next to him.

Bellamy laid himself back down and Clarke followed his example. He draped the blanket over them both, and she felt Bellamy's body against her back as he placed himself close to her. His arm found its way around her middle. Clarke just laid still as she focused on his breathing. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her head. It didn't take long or his breathing slowed down, and she could feel his body relax against her own back. Clarke was glad to know that he was getting the sleep that he needed. For a while she kept listening to his breathing, making sure that he wasn't getting any more nightmares but soon her own eyes began to feel heavy, and she herself fell asleep.

Clarke stretched her body as she woke up. Her muscles felt tensed because of the hard underground where she had been sleeping on. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up straight.

'Morning.'

It was Bellamy's voice that welcomed her. He stood before her and held a plate with food out towards her. It was some bread with dried meat next to it.

'Well if this isn't a first. Bellamy Blake, bringing a girl breakfast in bed.'

He grinned at her. 'You should feel honored. I'm a real gentleman you know.'

Clarke laughed at him. 'You are?' she asked as she took a bite from the bread. 'So you being a gentleman was the reason why all those girls snuck out of your tent before the sun rose?'

She knew that her sarcastic answer had made its effect because Bellamy's grin faded away.

'Clarke ...', his tone was surprisingly serious. It hadn't been Clarke's intention to blame him or something. It had just been a remark to joke around.

'I'm not proud of how I behaved the first weeks, even month after we landed with the drop ship. If I had known what I know now, I wouldn't have slept around like that.'

Clarke just smiled at him. 'Don't worry Bellamy. I don't blame you. We all did things we would like to change.'

With that, he seemed to relax, and he placed himself on the ground next to her to start on his own breakfast.

During their breakfast, they talked about some light subjects just to keep the mood light because today would be the day that they would reach the prisoner's ship. Clarke also briefed Raven over the radio that they had with them, to keep her updated.

Half an hour later they were back on their way. The weather was a lot better. The sky was clear and temperatures were comfortable. As they got closer to the prisoner's ship, Clarke got more nervous. She guessed Bellamy was feeling the same because their conversations had grown more silent. At a certain moment, they left their horses behind just to be less noticeable. It took them another half an hour to reach the clearing where the ship was. Clarke had expected that they would be watching the woods, but they hadn't crossed anybody and hadn't found any proof of them keeping an eye on the edge of the wood.

'They are probably putting all of their attention on the bunker,' Bellamy said as they inspected the clearing from the side of the woods. 'We have no reason to come to their ship so that's probably why there is nobody guarding this place.'

There were people walking in and out of the ship, so there were people still here, but except for the two guards that were guarding the entrance, there was no real danger.

'How do we get inside?' Clarke asked. With those two guards and people walking around they had to find another way to get in.

Bellamy moved beside her and started walking to his right, still staying in the coverage of the trees.

'We go inside trough the way we got outside,' he said as he led her towards the side of the ship until the door that gave entrance to the cargo hold came into view.

Clarke didn't get it. They were guarding the front entrance, but the other entrance was unguarded. These people maybe had their guns, strength, and numbers, but they clearly didn't have the experience. Maybe al those terrible things she had gone trough the last couple of years did have their good side.

'Raven,' Clarke started as she pressed on the button to get the message trough to Raven ', we'll be going inside the ship. I'll contact you when we get out or when we need your help to find the repeater.'

'Okay. Good luck.' Raven said and Clarke turned down the volume button so that the radio wouldn't give them away once they entered the ship.

'I'll cover you,' Bellamy said as he took his gun.

Clarke nodded and took her sword that was dangling on her back. Bellamy's eyes glided over the sword as Clarke had always been someone to prefer a gun over a sword. As soon as he recognized the sword he seemed to understand her choice. It was lexa's sword. Clarke had retrieved it during her weeks of trying to get the rubble from the bunker. The first couple of months after retrieving the sword she had just put it aside and hadn't touched it again. The memories were too painful because it reminded her of the fact that people seemed to die around her and that she was all alone. After finding Madi she had found the courage to pick up the sword and after a while, she had trained with it. She wasn't as great with a sword as Octavia was, but she had become pretty good at handling it.  
Clarke moved forwards after making sure that nobody was around. She ran while keeping herself low and could hear Bellamy following in her footsteps. Once they made it to the door they pressed their backs against the cold metal.

'Once we go through this door we have to go back towards the door that leads to the hallway we took when we escaped,' Bellamy explained. 'The circuit bay is in the second hallway on the right, the first door on the left. We'll have to pass the security station. There is a possibility that there will be guards passing there.'

Clarke nodded as Bellamy explained the way to get to the circuit bay. She was nervous and could feel her hands getting sweaty, so she clammed her hands harder around the hilt of the sword.

'Clarke.'

Clarke looked to her side, towards Bellamy only to catch his eyes as he was looking at her with a serious look. '

'Don't Bellamy. Don't start talking about how dangerous this is or don't you dare to say goodbye or something like that,' she warned him as she could feel that the atmosphere right now lent it's feeling towards that.

'I ... ,' he seemed to look for his words and was taken aback by Clarke seeming to know what he was going to say.

'Don't you dare Bellamy. We will pull this off. We've done more crazy and stupid things and survived them. So get your mind straight and focus. I've got your back and you got mine? Okay?'

Bellamy just smiled at her after that speech.

'Looks like I'm still using my heart and you're still using your head. I'm always impressed with how you can just put your mind on something and just go for it, forgetting all the rest.'

It wasn't true what he said, Clarke thought. The fact that this was dangerous was very well on her mind. She was scared of getting caught, but she was even more scared that something would happen to Bellamy. She had learned to put up a wall and to make it look like she was in control, but to be honest, she was just as scared as anybody would be in this situation.

'Let's go,' she said as she knew that standing here long would only increase the possibility of her turning around and not going through with this mission. Clarke pulled the door open just enough to look inside. Nobody. She pulled the door further open so that she could slide inside. The cargo was still filled with crates with food and other things that were needed to survive, like clothes and spare beds and blankets. There were enough spots to hide behind, so Clarke moved forwards by moving through the crates, using them as objects to hide behind if she would see someone. She didn't look back to see if Bellamy was following her, because she knew he was behind her.

Getting out of the cargo hold was easy, maybe even a little bit too easy for Clarke's liking. She found it strange that there was no guard. This cargo hold was the place where they kept al their food so if Clarke had been leading the ship than this would have been her priority to guard. Clarke moved into to hallway, looking around slowly. She was taking her time. Rushing in wasn't the best option. They had to take this slow. Keeping themselves unnoticed was a priority. She walked further. They had the luck that these hallways weren't just straight, but had a lot of corners in them. It made it more easy to hide if somebody would walk their way. They neared the second hallway.

'Be careful about the security station. It will be the first door on the right,' Bellamy warned. She could feel his warm breath against her shoulder as he spoke close to her ear so others wouldn't hear them. Clarke nodded as an answer.

She peeked around the corner. The door of the security station was closed.  
Slowly and with some hesitation Clarke stepped forward, turning into the hallway. She could see the door that would give them access to the circuit bay. At that moment Clarke just started running. She just wanted to enter that room. Clarke really hoped that nobody would cross their path now that they were this close. First of all, she wanted to get safely out of here with Bellamy and secondly she didn't want to kill someone to secure the first one. To her own relief, she finally put her hand on the door handle of a door that had 'Circuit bay' on it. She pushed the door open and hurried inside. As soon as Bellamy followed her inside she pushed the door back shut. Clarke let out a breath of relief. It wasn't like they already had succeeded, but them making it this far gave her hope that they would be able to do this. She looked up at Bellamy and could see the same feeling of relief on his face.

'Now let's find this thing we need,' Clarke said with a little smile as she started looking around. The room was full of cabinets filled with wires, boxes and flickering lights.

'The repeater should be next to the door,' Bellamy said, remembering Raven's words.

They both turned towards the door, looking to the right of it. There were several boxes hanging on the wall.  
Clarke took her radio in her hand and pressed on the button to make contact with the camp.

'Raven. Clarke here. We're inside the circuit bay. Can you tell us again what that repeater looks like.'  
'Sure. It should be a black box with two cables attached to the left and one on the right. It should say RT-FDR1 on the bottom right.'

Both their eyes scanned the wall and it was Clake who spotted it first. She rose to the tips of her toes to get to it, but the box was too high for her to reach. She was surprised by the sudden solid body that pressed itself against her back. On either side of her face arms stretched out and grabbed the repeater. Clarke who had held her breath only breathed out as Bellamy took a step back. Clarke turned around, facing Bellamy.

'How did a small girl like you survived this long,' he said with a grin on his face.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Even in situations like this, he found the time to tease her with remarks.

'I survived by using my posture to my advantage. For example by making big egocentric guys like you think they could play with me, only to kick them in the guts before they can react,' she answered with a grin as big as the one on Bellamy's face. Bellamy let out an amused sound.

Clarke got back to business as she briefed to Raven that they had the repeater and that they were going to try to get back out of the ship. She also told her that they would give a signal once they got out.

'Ready to get back out of this place?' she asked while looking at Bellamy.

He nodded. 'Never been more ready.'

This was her sign to open the door and to peek through it. Still nothing but silence. With her hand, she gave a sign that everything was clear and she pushed herself past the door. Bellamy followed behind her. They both walked past the door of the security room. She passed the corner and then her luck ran out, she collided with a person, sending them both to the ground. As she fell straight on her butt she could hear Bellamy arming his gun and pointing it at the person that fell in front of her. Clarke quickly crawled back up, joining Bellamy's side. The person in front of them was a woman, still very young. This was going to complicate their plan to get out of here,' Clarke thought as she pointed her sword at her.  
The woman pushed herself from the ground and when she noticed Clarke and Bellamy her eyes went big. At first, she thought her expression was because of fear, but then she noticed something else in them. Recognition;

'Bellamy. What are you doing here?'

Clarke looked to her side, where Bellamy had lowered his gun. Was he lowering his gun for her? Even if she knew him and the other way around, she was one of the bad ones. Even more to her surprise the woman moved forward and started to hug Bellamy. A sprang of jealousy filled her body.

Bellamy answered the hug and Clarke adverted her glare to the ground as if she was invading in a private moment.

'You guys need to hide.'

Clarke looked back up to the woman whose smile had faded and was now talking to them with a serious tone. The woman was tall and slim. Long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

'Here,' she said as she signaled to a small cabinet in the wall. 'There are people coming. I'll let you guys know when it's safe to come out.'

They both did as she asked. Clarke didn't like the woman as soon as she saw her, but the fact that she had warned them and was trying to hide them maybe was evidence that she was to be trusted.

The cabinet was small, very small. There was just enough space to fit the both of them, but they were both pressed together, facing one another. Right at this moment, Clarke was glad that Bellamy was almost a head taller otherwise they would have been standing nos to nose in this space. She could feel his chest expanding against her own chest.

'Who was she?' Clarke whispered. She wanted to know who the woman was that they were trusting to hide them.

'Cara.' His breath tickled her ear as he spoke into her left ear.

'You looked like you were friends with her. She's one of Adkin's persons.' It wasn't like she was blaming him to be friendly with one of them, but she just found it weird.

'She was the one that treated me when they ...,' he hesitated, 'when I was wounded. She was the only one with who I could have a normal conversation.'

Again that feeling of jealousy. Clarke hated her for feeling that. She was glad that he had a person that had been there for him during the difficult time, but at the same time, she was sad that it had to be her. The woman was gorgeous. Tall, slim, a pretty face. She was Bellamy's type.

'Clarke.'

She looked up as Bellamy said her name. His eyes narrowed as he studied her face. Then the corner of his mouth went upward, forming a crooked grin on his face.

'You're jealous.'

'No ... I ... ,' Clarke was stumbling over her words as she tried to talk herself out of this ', I'm just glad that ... that you had her during your time here.'

'Clarke.' This time he spoke her name with tenderness, making her look at him. His eyes were on her. Like really on her. She almost felt naked under his stare. 'I haven't been with her if that's what you're thinking.'

She averted her eyes and just looked at the black fabric of his shirt. She could feel how her head was heating up as blood rushed to it because of embarrassed. He didn't have to justify himself for his actions. It was none of her business.

He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look back up to him. She was surprised at how close his face was to hers, making her cheeks turn even redder.

'Nothing happened. I haven't been with anybody for the last six years.'

This confession made her heart jump. She sucked in her breath as she noticed how his eyes went from her eyes to her lips. She swore that his eyes just had turned a shade darker. She could feel how the atmosphere changed. His eyes found its way back to hers and he looked at her as if he was trying to tell her something. Her own eyes searched his as she tried to figure out what he was telling her and then the realization came. He wasn't trying to tell her something through his gaze, he was asking permission. He was asking permission to kiss her.

Her heart started hammering against her chest and she knew that he could feel it too since they were standing against one another. She was conflicted. Her body was aching, wanting to give him the sign to do it, but her brain told her that this wasn't the right moment, that this would only make things more complicated.

Bellamy's face moved closer until their foreheads were touching. She could feel his breath against her lips and her body was reacting on its own because she could feel a knot forming in her stomach.

Right at the moment when she thought he would lean in, even more, closing that last distance, the doors of the cabinet opened and both of them jerked back in surprise. Cara was standing there, looking at them, clearly obvious about the fact that she had just interrupted something.

'It's safe now. You guys can come out,' she said as she gave them a smile.


End file.
